Little angel (rewriting)
by DarknessXIV
Summary: Godric did not surrender himself up to the fellowship of the sun but was there to take back what belonged to him. Pairings: Godric/Harry, pre-slash. Fluffy. Rated T just in-case! Not a one-shot anymore!
1. Rage

**A/n: this is most likely a one-shot unless you guys want me to continue it. The plot bunny jumped on me half an hour before I had to go meet my friends for an outing so I'm basically rushing this little story.**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or Harry Potter dammit, if I did it wouldn't turn out the way it did!**

Rated: T

* * *

><p>'<em><span>Thought<span>_'

* * *

><p>"A vampire's daytime resting place is his most closely guarded secret." –Bill Compton<p>

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen and Godric prepared himself for bed in his lavishly furnished bedroom under his manor. Clothed in the finest silk he could find, he almost face-planted onto his bed. The night had drained him of most of his energy and hey, even a vampire of his age gets tired. Firstly, his childe, Eric accompanied by Bill and his human, Sookie to his territory to save him from the Fellowship of the sun. He didn't need saving though, he went there only to <em>save<em> what was _his_.

His nest and his childe rushed into the church without thinking things through. Why would he ever surrender himself to some humans? He absentmindedly wondered if they accidentally drank from one too many humans that were on drugs.

Of course in the end with Jason's help many lives were saved, and he left the church after his speech of: "_These people have not harmed me. You see we _can_ co-exist." _Godric scoffed. Yes indeed they could, now once the day is over, the one who took_ his _treasure, _his _beloved, would most probably be drowning in his own blood. The benefits of being an ancient vampire, he does not need much to sustain himself thus leaving him various opportunities to torment his prey.

Have the humans not learn? Never take anything that belonged to a vampire, the consequences would be dire. And Godric, despite mellowing in the last couple years, had a nasty streak, kind of like a child when his favorite toy had been taken from him or like a lioness when a hyena got near her cub. And a certain someone would be feeling all of Godric's nastiness the next night. Godric couldn't help not smile at that, mind racing through various scenarios he could put the offender in. Now whoever said he had lost his bloodlust is seriously wrong.

A few hours later while Godric slept peacefully, the door to his room creaked open, jerking him awake. He laid there as still as a corpse, pretending to sleep to catch whoever it was that dared trespass into his territory.

He heard the shuffling of feet approach his bed cautiously before a small form with a mop of extremely messed up black hair entered his line of sight as he laid sideways on the bed.

"Godric…I had a nightmare…." The little one said, voice somewhat sleepy as he clutch his pillow against his form. "Can I sleep with you today?" He whispered, emerald eyes looking imploringly at him.

"My bed is free to you whenever you wish it little one." Godric smiled at Harry as he giggled and crawled up next to Godric, pulling the silk duvet up over himself and Godric before snuggling down, pressing his face against Godric's torso and promptly fallen asleep as Godric wrapped his arms around his precious treasure and joined him in dreamland.

The sun had just set and Godric laid wide away on his bed, arms still encasing his little one. With his right hand, he caressed Harry's messy mop of hair, he could get up now and fulfill his sheriff duty, whoever knew that along with being a sheriff, you had to have to do a lot of paperwork as well? Or he could lay there, enjoy Harry's presence and the paperwork could go screw themselves. He could always get Eric to do it later anyway.

Speaking of his treasure, he looked down at the peaceful face of Harry who subconsciously shifted closer to his caressing hand, looking so very adorable. Godric appreciated that his little one decided to sleep in the day and wake at night just so he could spend more time with Godric. Of course due to that, they had found it difficult to hire a teacher for Harry seeing that not many humans would actually willingly go into a nest of vampires.

Getting a fangbanger to teach his little one would not do either. Seeing the outfit that most of them wore, they would influence his pure, innocent, little one. In the end though Isabel and Stan took up tutoring Harry, the little one seems to be able to grow on everyone. Stan actually called him "the little fungus" before Godric told him that in no way possible was his little one to be named a _fungus_.

Godric's memory turned as he remembered the day his little one went missing, remembering the fury he had felt, so did the rest of his nest for that matte. The orders to find Harry as quickly as possible stressed them. Not that they didn't want to find the little one, they do, they would be most willing to tear the one who took him apart but that spot was reserved by Godric himself.

They do however get to see it as Godric always punish offenders while the nest gathered to watch, and they were pleased by that. Although Godric only punishes those who directly offended him, till now almost everyone agrees that Godric has the most imaginative mind amongst them. He rarely ever do use the same punishment even if it ended in the offender's death.

Godric forcibly calm himself down as his angel shifted, eyelids fluttering and finally opened to reveal those bright emerald eyes to him. "Good morning Godric." His angel whispered, shifting to hug Godric for a minute. "You were thinking of something. What is it?" The angel declared, his voice tinged with curiosity.

"It's nothing you should worry yourself with little one. Pam told me she wanted to bring you out shopping tonight, maybe if you said please, she'll buy you a stuffed animal or two?" Godric replied as he ruffled the little one's hair. Harry brightened up and shot out of bed to get dressed. He does not want to miss the opportunity to add to his growing army of stuffed animals.

Godric watch as the little one ran about and then out the door to find Pam, _'Now…time for a hunt and then some fun.'_He grinned menacingly before disappearing in a blur of white.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending An: Hope you've enjoyed it! Please review it'll make my day!**


	2. Meeting an angel

**Little angel **

**Chapter 2**

**Harry/Godric (Pre-slash)  
><strong>

**A/n: As most requested (either through reviews or through story alert, seeing as I had stated it complete I guess whenever you story alert it meant that you're hinting at me to continue it?). I have continued this fic. Yay, do I get a cookie?  
><strong>

**This chapter consist mainly of Harry's past and how he had met Godric. Please do note that vampires had not came out of the coffin yet in this chapter. (this fic took place 3 years before the first episode of True Blood so it'd be another year before they do.)**

**All my chapters are unbeta-ed so I sincerely apologize for any mistakes that popped out! **

* * *

><p><strong>A few years ago, Harry age 4<strong>

Godric was taking a vacation in Britain, away from his district for just a few days. Apparently Isobel and Stan decided that he had had too much stress and offered to do his sheriff duties just for those few days so he could take a break. Of course they did not tell that to him to his face, instead, they had waited till he was fast asleep before moving him in to a hotel in Britain, leaving a letter on the top of his coffin for him to read once he was awake.

Obviously, when he did, he was not amused. Sighing, he opened the closet knowing that Isobel had most likely stocked it for him before escaping back to America with Stan on the first flight they could. Godric was known for his temper after all. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he swears he could feel a headache coming. Whatever shall he do to those two insufferable companions of his?

Grabbing the wallet that was placed conveniently on the dresser, opening it he could see his credit cards and a few hundred pounds, courtesy of Stan. He deeply regrets that time where he told Isobel and Stan absentmindedly that being the sheriff is very stressful. Now he faced the consequences for saying that out loud.

He could however pay for the first flight back but he figured, since he was already here, he may as well stay for the week if the date on the flight ticket right next to his wallet is correct. Shrugging, he strolled out of the hotel, deciding to venture the streets that night.

Godric walked aimlessly, he did not feel hungry so there was no need to stop by and glamour some human for a drink. Turning into a street which sign said "Private Drive", he sighed as he walked past a park. After all at merely 7 in the evening, no one would find a 16 year old boy walking around there.

Suddenly, his keen hearing, courtesy of being a vampire, picked up a faint whimpering sound, much like a wounded puppy or kitten. Out of curiosity, he followed the sound as it got louder when he neared a certain house. Cautiously, he approached, from his position across the street; he could see rather clearing into the left window of the house. There, he spotted a fat man, much like a whale, lifting his hand to whip at something with his belt, although what, he could not see. A pain scream pierced through the air, Godric's eyes widened, it sounded much like a child.

* * *

><p>His mind brought him back to the time where he himself was a slave to a vampire master. He was tortured every day, made to please his master whenever he wishes. Godric's eyes narrowed in anger, speeding right up to the house, and with a flick of his finger, the door was blown in as he sped towards the whale-like man. "Stop." His commanding voice rang out, as every single person froze in that room. Making sure that the whale is under his glamour, he turned, spotting the cowering woman in a corner, her body protecting another boy, this one of a bigger size than the one whimpering on the floor in pain.<p>

He narrowed his eye, the woman had a red mark on the side of her face as though she was slapped before. It was even starting to bruise on some part. "Go to your phone and call the police. Now." He glamoured the woman, she nodded, eyes glazed over as she did so.

Godric rushed over to the whimpering boy whose blood now pooled on the floor. Although beaten, he was the most beautiful sight he had ever set his eyes upon. "Shhh little one, I'm here to help you." Godric whispered as he got onto his knees, hand reaching out to the boy.

Harry was in the worst beating of his life, he was sorry for burning dinner, wailing out his apologies to try and make his uncle stop hitting him, screaming at the pain. He didn't mean to do it, he cried although it just made the blows on him harsher. Suddenly, it stopped as he opened his eyes slightly, laying curled up on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. He saw a boy, dressed in white, on his knees in front of him, "Shhh little one, I'm here to help you." The boy had said. "A-are y-you an a-angel?" Harry whispered brokenly, hoping that he was like the pastor at the church had said, would the angel bring him up to heaven? But Uncle Vernon said that freaks will never go to heaven. Whimpering he said sadly as tears dripped down from his eyes, "u-uncle v-Vernon said that f-freaks don't d-deserve to go to h-heaven…"

At those words, Godric turned gentle eyes on the child, "No child, I am not an angel, but I am here to save you. But first, drink." He said as he sliced his palm open with his fang, dropping a few drops of blood onto Harry's lips. Those were not enough to heal all his wounds but it would make them hurt less. He did not want to get rid of the evidence that the whale had done to the precious child before him.

Harry licked his lips weakly, feeling the pain dissolving slightly. "T-thank you my a-angel." He whispered, not believing that the boy in front of him was not an angel.

"Shh..the police are coming, I need you to listen to me alright, little one?" Godric murmured to the child as he hear the blaring alarms of the police in the distance.

"O-okay." Harry whispered, wanting so much to be held in the arms of his angel but was too weak to even sit up.

"When they come, I will be gone…but I promise you that I would be back and take you away from here. When I am gone, I want you to scream as best as you could, can you do that for me?" Godric asked the child as he caressed his head.

"Mmhm…" Harry sounded his consent, "Y-you promise?" He whispered.

Godric nodded, smiling as he got up to his feet. "Yes little one, I do." as he turned, he glamoured the whale, the woman and the other child. "You have never seen me here." And then raced out of the house, fixing the door and hiding amongst the trees, watching as the police went up to the house, rushing in when they heard the screams of a child.

Dean Harris stopped when he rushed into the living room with his partner, Connor, "DROP THE BELT!" He shouted out as he heard his partner cursed "Holy Christ!" and called the paramedics with his handheld transceiver.

* * *

><p>As soon as Godric arrived back in his hotel, he dialed the number for the club that he ran in Hotel Camilla. "Hello? What do you want?" He heard Stan's voice.<p>

"Stan. I need you to come back to Britain where I am as quickly as you could." Godric commanded.

"Why sir?" Stan asked curiously.

"Do it or I will rip off your jewels and observe how long it would take for a vampire to grow them back!" Godric growled, not waiting for a reply as he slammed down the phone knowing that Stan, as loyal as he was, would come when called. The threat was only to ensure that he came as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

At the hospital, Harry woke up feeling himself lying on something soft. He had never felt anything so soft on his back before. Rubbing his eyes, looked around, eyes widening when he realized that he was not in his cupboard and promptly started whimpering, causing the nurse which happened to be walking in to rush to his side.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked worriedly.

"Mmhm." Harry replied as he shyly wiggled himself down into his blanket.

"Okay well. If you need anything please press the button right there alright?" The nurse said as she tucked the boy in, pointing at the button.

Harry was shocked, no one ever treated him that well before. He flinched when she got too close though but soon realized that he was not going to have a beating for lying in a bed he did not deserve. Soon another lady walked through the door, but this lady sat by his bed, as she handed him a bar of chocolate. "Hello, I am Janice! Would you mind if I ask you some questions?" She told him gently.

Harry nodded cautiously and he took the chocolate bar, eyeing her as he unwrapped it quickly as though she might take it back.

"You're name is Harry, right?" Janice asked him, not wanting to scare the skittish little boy anymore than she might have.

"I d-don't think so…unca Vernon called me f-freak." He whispered.

"Well, your parents called you Harry." Janice told him. "Harry, would you mind telling me what else your uncle had told you?" She prompted.

After a few minutes of Harry telling her what he had to do around the house and his punishments if he could not, "I wouldn't get to e-eat anything and I have to stay in my cupboard.", he started crying when he told her that he did not mean to burn dinner that time before Janice comforted him telling him that he would never have to see his uncle ever again.

When asked if he had forgotten to tell her anything, Harry nodded, "I s-saw an angel…" He said shyly, describing the boy, dressed in white. "He was the prettiest ever." Harry described as Janice giggled, more than likely, he had dreamt of the boy when he passed out right after being loaded into the ambulance. Closing her file, she thanked the little cherub and left the room, turning right. As the door closed, it revealed a young male, about 16 year old, leaning slightly against the left wall that she had not noticed when she left.

Godric rushed into the ward, appearing in front of Harry in a blur. "Hello little one." He whispered, smiling.

"Angel!" Harry exclaimed and promptly tried to reach for him, Godric chuckled as he sped over to sit on the bed beside Harry, allowing him to hug him.

"My name is Godric little one, and as I've heard, yours is Harry?"

"Mmhm! I've just got my name!" Harry giggled happily as he chattered on about the nurse and the chocolate and his dreams about his angel and that lady Janice with the chocolate while Godric listened patiently, smiling indulgingly and occasionally patting Harry's head, while adding his two-cents in.

"Little one, I have to go soon and the people may take you to another place, but I promise that I will be back." Godric whispered, ruffling Harry's hair once more as he heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Harry nodded sadly, as he watched Godric disappear. His angel had said that if anyone else had seen him, they might not let him see his angel again so Harry, not wanting to ever not see his angel again, agreed quickly.

Godric leaned on the armchair in the hotel room, his elbows on the armrest, his fingers linked together in front of him as he plans his next move. The doorbell rang as he sped over to open it. "Hello sir, you called?" Drawled Stan.

"Yes, I need you to go over to the Orphanage where the authorities had decided to leave a certain boy named Harry Potter there." He told Stan.

"And…?" Stan prompted.

"And adopt him under my name." Godric continued, as he watch Stan's jaws drop.

"Y-you called me all the way from America to adopt a human child, sir? With all due respect, why can't you do it yourself?" Stan said.

Godric lifted his eyebrow, "Stan, how old do I look?"

"16?...Ohhh…right." Stan said.

Godric sighed; sometimes his friend can be really dumb. "On the other hand, you know what? You can pretend to be my father and bring me along."

"I get to role-play as you father? Does that mean I get to disrespect you and not have any consequences?" Stan said humorously.

"Well, yes. But remember when it's all over, I am still sheriff of area 9." Godric's eyes gleamed, his tone said 'You can if you want but in the end I will be punishing you…badly.'

Stan shuddered, "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Harry woke up on a cot as a different lady woke him up. Soon he remembered that the officer had brought him down to an orphanage. He hate it here, wishing that his angel would arrive soon although as the day passed and evening came, he was beginning to give up hope. The children here were mean to him and the lady's voice was irritating.

"Hello, I am here to look for a son to adopt." Stan drawled to the lady behind the desk as he and Godric entered the house.

"O-oh, well, here are their files, you can pick one and we will bring you to meet him." The lady smiled, eyes fluttering flirtingly at Stan.

Godric looked at the files, eyes twitching when he did not spot Harry's name anywhere. Moving closer, his eyes locked onto the lady's as he trapped her in his hypnotic gaze. "What about the one named Harry Potter?"

"He just arrived, we do not have his file put together yet." She replied.

"Put together his file now and bring him to us." Godric ordered and the lady obeyed it, walking towards the dining room where all the other children were at, she called "Harry, there is someone here to meet you!"

Harry could feel the glares of the other kids upon him after the lady calls him. Apparently, the only people who came to see any child would be parents who wanted to adopt said child. The other children were envious, Harry had only been in there for a few hours and there are people coming to see him?

Harry could hear the older boys telling the younger that they wouldn't want Harry and he'll be back soon. He sniffled quietly, as he trailed after the lady. His eyes widened with joy when he heard his angel's voice saying "Little one."

If Godric was a mere human, he would have fallen over from the impact when Harry ran straight to him and hugged his legs, but he was not, and so had no problems standing still as he bent down to carry Harry up, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck and nuzzle his collarbone lovingly. "You will give us the required forms, we will fill them in and you will put them away normally. We are just a normal family who came in and adopted Harry." Godric told the lady as Stan filled up the required forms.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later, 8.30P.M<strong>

Stan watched on amusedly as the newly named Hadraniel, because Godric said that Harry was a much too common name although it could be used as a nickname he suppose, sat on Godric's lap in the hotel, bouncing up and down excitedly before Godric stopped him. "Little one, I have to tell you about something." He told the child seriously.

"What is it, Godric?" Harry said, although he pronounced 'Godric' as 'Godwick'.

"You see, Stan and I here are vampires." Godric told the child.

"A-are you going to eat me then?" Harry asked curiously with wide eyed innocence. Stan was shocked; normally a human would either call them crazy or run away screaming.

"Of course not, little one, you're too precious to be eaten." Godric said, patting him on the head.

"Oh…but I don't mind being eaten by you." Harry said, nuzzling Godric. Stan, as perverted as he was, almost chuckled, if what Godric had told him was right, Hadraniel would be _**eaten **_by Godric when he grew up. Godric shot Stan a glare as though knowing what he was thinking.

"But do you eat people?" Harry asked innocently, breaking that moment of silence.

"Yes we do." Godric replied, worried that Harry might be scared by that.

"Oh…okay." Harry said before continuing to nuzzle and stare at Godric's face at the same time. Harry didn't know why but he wants to look at Godric forever if he could.

"Are you not scared?" Godric just had to ask the child, looking down at him as their eyes met.

"No. We eat cow and chicken and pigs everyday why can't you eat us?" Harry giggled, looking at Godric like he was a fool for asking that question.

Stan stared at the child, he was a just a toddler, yet he had more sense than most humans. Godric sure had an interesting mate. Although, he pitied Godric just a little, he had to wait a few years more before being able to enjoy the full wonders of having a mate.

"Well, Sir, I should be going back now." Stan told Godric and with a nod of dismissal, he left for the airport although Godric had three more days to spend in Britain.

Godric carried Harry into the bathroom, "You need a bath." He told Harry as he warmed up the water and helped Harry strip before placing the child into the bathtub.

Harry swears he is in heaven, he never had warm water to bathe in before, well in the hospital he did, but having his angel bathing him was bliss. He closed his eyes and subconsciously splashed around, opening his eyes in shock just after as he looked on guiltily when he realized Godric is now soaked because of him, he was scared Godric would get mad at him and send him away. "I-I'm s-sorry." He whispered.

"You don't have to be, little one." Godric told him and promptly splashed back, soon causing a splash war to occur in the bathroom. "Alright, enough, time to get you cleaned up." Godric told Harry, now his whole body, except part of his pants, was drenched.

Harry looked at Godric and giggled, with his hair all flat against his head, he had looked hilarious. "You're wet!" He exclaimed.

"Yes I am, little one. And who did it?" Godric teased, rubbing Harry's hair endearingly.

"I did!" Harry stated proudly before continuing shyly "Join me?"

Godric was shocked but soon smiled at the little one and stripped, joining him in the bathtub and proceed to scrub Harry's mop of hair while Harry played with the rubber duck that the hotel receptionist provided to Stan for his 'little boy'. She had said, cooing at Harry.

Soon, Godric had Harry dried and in one of his shirts. He had to buy some things tomorrow. And a luggage or two seeing as the flight would be lasting throughout the night and he did not need to stay in a coffin.

Harry looked rather adorable in his shirt, Godric had to admit. Even though he looked like he was drowning in them. His eyes darkened though when he remembered the scars he had seen on his little one. Slicing the same palm open again, he kneeled in front of the child and lifted his bloody palm to his lips. "Harry, I need you to drink this, please?" He pleaded.

Harry looked at Godric trustingly, giving a tentative lick of Godric's palm, he started suckling like a baby would his mother's breast. Godric watched on as Harry drank his blood greedily. Soon however, he pulled his palm back from a whining Harry, and licked it to close his wound.

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked worriedly, but Godric shook his head, leaving his now healed palm in front of Harry to inspect. Harry traced Godric's palm with his little fingers, eyes wide with wonder. "It's gone."

"Yes it is, little one, and it's getting late. Boys like you need their sleep to grow strong." Godric told the child as he tucked him, lying beside him. "You'll stay with me?" Harry asked uncertainly as he yawned widely.

"Yes I will, I will be here but I might not when you wake." Godric told Harry truthfully.

"Cause Vamp-vamp…" Harry tried.

"Vampires."

"Vampares! Can't wake in the morning or walk in the sun right?" Harry asked sadly. Totally oblivious to the fact that he pronounced 'Vampires' wrongly.

"Yes little one."

"Then I'll be there when you wake, Godric!" Harry declared sleepily, falling asleep right after he finished speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>An: There we go. Happy now people? If so, leave me a review! If not..well...I am sorry, but review it too! (Even if its to say: I hate you or something like that.)**

**The thing is, I have two ideas for the next chapter but I'm asking for your opinion before doing so. 1. Would you rather me continue from the first chapter and leave the past as flashbacks or 2. I continue with the past till say...a further chapter before continuing from the 1st Chapter? .w.**

**People whom I'd like to thank for their reviews: xDarklightx, Katsy17, StarGazingAtMidnight, neko-in-tears, candinaru25, TheDevilInDisguise, nette0602, Mistress Rose Angeline, Evangelynn, Nostalgic Remedy, dragonsheart8261920, NewBlueTrue, The View From Up Here.**

**and all you lovely shy people who had story alert, fave story this story and author alert me. (Sometimes even all three), I thank you!  
><strong>


	3. Godwick

**Chapter 3: A night out**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer: does not own anything.  
><strong>

**A/n: Yay I'm done writing this! -does a happy dance-  
>I hope it met your expectations!<strong>

**Here are the votes: continue from past: 6  
>continue from chapter 1: 2<strong>

**Chapter 4 would probably continue from chapter 1 though...probably...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Hadraniel woke up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, he wondered if he had had a dream but as he felt the softness of the duvet below him and arms around him, he realized that it was not a dream indeed. Feeling much happier, he wiggled out of Godric's grasp and skipped over to the washroom to freshen up.<p>

Climbing up and standing on a stool, he took his toothbrush, yes he had a toothbrush! Godric had given it to him and it is his now. Hadraniel thought happily as he proceed to brush his teeth and wash his face as he slowly climbed back down and hop over to the bed, sitting beside a slumbering Godric, he waited.

One minute pass by as the clock reads and Hadraniel still stared at Godric, waiting.

Five minutes passed and he did not move.

Ten minutes, and the clock showed 12.46 P.M. in glowing green letters. Hadraniel's stomach rumbled, he was hungry and finally gave up waiting, hopping up, he wondered what to do. He certainly did not want Godric to be out of his sight and yet there was no food lying around before he remembered Godric had taught him how to use the phone and order food with it. Smiling brightly, he stretched and reached out for the phone on the bedside table, dialing the number for 'room service'. He waited and then as the lady picked up, he promptly told her that he was hungry.

The lady was patient in describing the various food that he could order and waited for him to make his mind. Hadraniel eventually ordered set A from the kid's menu and said goodbye before hanging up, going back to his waiting for Godric.

* * *

><p>Hadrianiel hesitantly placed his hands on Godric's pale face, '<em>Godric is pretty.' <em>He thought childishly as he traced patterns all over Godric's face, amusing himself. However he was brought out of his gaze when the bell rang. Scampering to the door, he opened it to let the waiter push the trolley in and set it up for him in front of the bed, before leaving.

Staring at the variety of food before him, he slowly pierced a sausage with his fork and took an experimental bite out of it. Finding it to be incredibly tasty, he proceeded to devour his meal, occasionally playing with it by making faces on the plate, giggling to himself. He could not believe it! He never did get to eat before and now, he could eat all he wanted as Godric had told him.

Two hours later and Hadraniel was bored, he looked at Godric once more, seeing as he was asleep he shrugged, he could take a nap too! As he went to brush his teeth again, before curling up beside Godric, looking at him with his large green eyes to make sure that Godric did not wake, he closed them and promptly slept.

The clock read 6:30 P.M. and Hadraniel was once again awake and playing with Godric's fingers while Godric slept on. Feeling rather bored, he turned back around to sit on top of Godric, staring intensely at his face making sure that once Godric woke up, he'll be the first one to know it, not that there were anyone else in the room but him.

Godric's eyes fluttered open, and saw two large eyes staring at him. "Hello little one." He said as he lifted Hadraniel as he sat up, holding him to his chest, stroking his hair.

Hadraniel had his face pressed sideways against Godric's chest, eyes fluttering close in bliss as he replied "I was waiting for you to wake up! I promised I'd be here when you wake."

"Indeed you did little one." Godric said as he pulled away reluctantly from Hadraniel, causing him to whine.

"We need to get some clothes for you." Godric told Hadrianiel as he set him down on his feet before gathering his clothes to change into.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Godric and Hadraniel were in a 24 hours departmental store, Godric carried Hadraniel to his chest, supporting him with his left arm as he pushed the cart with his right, tossing in clothes as he went. As they reached the toys section though, Godric set Hadraniel down on his feet, telling him to pick some toys, half cooing and half enraged inside at the look Hadraniel had as he had to assure him that he could pick out as many toys as he wanted.

Hadraniel was in a dilemma as he stood in front of the rack of soft toys, spotting a cute black bat with large wings and big red eyes, its smile had fangs sticking out from the side, the body rounded and stuffed to the brim with cotton. He wanted it but it was rather high up.

A young boy and his father stopped beside Hadraniel, the father asking the boy which toy he wanted, and the boy shrugged. The father pointed at the pony and the boy shook his head, no. Then the father pointed at the bat, "What about this one?"

"EW NO! It's UGLY!" The boy screamed, oblivious to the glare Hadraniel sent him.

Godric however noticed from his position behind Hadraniel.

"Godric…I want that one." Hadraniel said shyly as he pointed at the bat.

"Of course little one." Godric smiled as he reached for it and brought it down for Hadraniel to hug. "Is there any other that you want?" Godric continued.

"No…It's the only one I liked." Hadraniel said while shaking his head and took Godric's hand, his other clutching the stuffed bat as they walked off, although Hadraniel did turn his head back slightly to stick his tongue out childishly at the boy before chattering off to Godric, "He'll be called Godwick!" Hadraniel declared.

"Does that mean you think that I'm ugly?" Godric teased.

"No! You're pretty! They just didn't know it but I do!" Hadraniel said, puffing out his cheeks indignantly.

"As you say, Hadraniel." Godric chuckled.

"No one else can have you but me, anyway." Hadraniel whispered as he hugged the bat to his chest, not realizing that Godric could hear every word as he laughed this time.

At the cashier, the girl behind the counter cooed at Hadraniel as she scanned their purchases, Hadraniel thought she was nice, that is until she asked if he really wanted the bat as no one wanted it till him. After that, he proceeded to glare at the lady as best as he could, which is not much anyway. Gripping Godric's hand as they walked off with bags filled with their purchases, he said "I don't like her, she's mean." While still in hearing distance of the girl. Hadraniel missed her facial expression but Godric sure didn't as he laughed loudly, ruffling Hadraniel's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Godric and Hadraniel were in the restaurant at the hotel, Hadraniel now dressed in his new clothes while digging into his meal, spaghetti and meatballs, surprisingly, he did not splatter the sauce everywhere as he ate.

Godric could hear the waitresses gossiping about them from a distant, about how he brought his little brother out although they wondered where their parents were at. '_If only they knew' _Godric thought to himself.

As soon as Hadraniel finished his meal and the waitress gave him his ice cream, Godric watched indulgingly as Hadraniel ate his dessert, vanilla ice cream smeared all over his mouth and there was even a smear on his cheek. And as Hadraniel finished that, Godric billed it to their room, laughing at Hadraniel's contented look, looking much like a drowsy kitten.

* * *

><p>And when they had entered the suite, it was bath time for Hadraniel, and soon he had a happy, splashing little one sitting between his legs, playing with the rubber ducky as usually while talking about their day and how happy he was.<p>

"Godwick…." Hadraniel started as he turned to look at Godric shyly as Godric scrubbed his back.

"Yes, little one?" Godric asked, never pausing his scrubbing.

"….What do I mean to you?" Hadraniel asked innocently.

Pausing, Godric started to scrub again, "You are my mate." He figured it would not harm for Hadraniel to know that.

"Mate?" Hadraniel asked questioningly.

"Yes, mate. All vampires have a specific person that is meant for them, most do not find them though but I was lucky to have found mine. A mate, to a vampire, is their most precious, their heart, one could say." Godric tried to explain.

"Oh…does that mean that you only like me cause I'm your mate?" Hadraniel asked sadly, looking down.

"No little one, I like you because of who you are. If you weren't my mate, you might have become my progeny, my childe." Godric explained.

"Oh…I'm your mate…that means I'm yours and you're mine right?" Hadraniel giggled.

"Yes, little one." Godric smiled indulgingly at Hadraniel as he proceeded to shampoo his hair.

"….cause there was a group of girls who looked at you funny and giggled. But they can't have you…you're mine." Hadraniel declared.

"Indeed I am yours little one." Godric chuckled at Hadraniel's possessiveness.

"Can I sleep in the day like you do, Godric?" Hadraniel asked, turning slightly to look at Godric with his big green eyes.

"…you can if you want, but why?" Godric was puzzled.

"Cause then I'd have more time with you." Hadraniel said as though Godric asked him a silly question.

Godric's eyes soften as he heard those words, hugging Hadraniel to himself as he buried his face on his shoulder, he sat there cherishing his little one in silence, just as Hadraniel snuggled into Godric silently as well till the water ran cold and Godric had to wash the foam off Hadraniel and himself.

* * *

><p>Godric had gone to sleep an hour after Hadraniel had, arranging for his passport to be made as soon as possible, he had woken up an hour before the little one did, rushing off to collect Hadraniel's passport and rushing back with vampiric speed to his little one's side, glad that he was still fast asleep.<p>

When Hadraniel woke, he did so in the most adorable way ever, stretching like a cat, he blinked a few times before closing his eyes once more, hugging Godwick to himself tightly as though not wanting to get up. He only did so when he heard Godric chuckle beside him and felt his hair getting stroked. "Good morning!" Hadraniel said, as Godric returned the greeting with a 'good morning' of his own.

Godric took Hadraniel out to tour around London for a while, stopping by various tourist locations as they travelled by Godric's speed, Hadraniel clinging onto his neck and squealing with excitement every time he did.

They views various stores of which one where Hadraniel had gotten two ice cream cones, one with chocolate ice-cream and one with strawberry on it as the shopkeeper wanted to give one to 'the adorable little brother'. And Hadraniel was happily licking the two ice-cream, smearing them all over his mouth as he licked them, determined to consume them before they melt.

Godric patted Hadraniel's head while laughing at him, earning himself a puffed up cheeked Hadraniel, he bent down and using a napkin, wiped the smudges of ice-cream off Hadraniel's face gently. "You'll have to be more careful when you eat ice-cream, little one." Godric told him while wiping.

"But if I'm careful they'll all melt!" Hadraniel told him.

"Ice-creams do not melt as easily as you think, little one." Godric chuckled as he held Hadraniel's hand while they walked though the park. "Tomorrow, we'll be going to America, are you alright with that?" Godric asked as he looked down at Hadraniel.

"I'll go where ever you go!" Hadraniel declared as he looked into Godric's eyes.

"And so will I, little one." Godric promised as he knelt on one knee, hugging Hadraniel close to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night<strong>

Hadraniel and Godric sat waiting in the first class lounge, Hadraniel with his eyes wide in awe, watching as planes took off or touch down at the airport while bouncing in excitement, his hand griping Godwick in a death grip.

Godric had to deny the ticketing counter staff's suggestion for an air stewardess to guide them to the plane as in her eyes; all she could see was a boy aged 16 and a child who was 4. It would not do for them to get lost in the terminal or god forbid, hurt or kidnapped.

Godric had assured her that he could take care of both himself and his 'brother', but was met with a disbelieving look as the staff reluctantly let them go. Soon, Hadraniel had a bag full of chocolate and sweets that Godric had bought for him as snacks for the flight even though the amount of sweets were too much, he told Hadraniel that in no way was he to eat all of the sweets in one seating lest he get a stomach ache.

After they had board the plane, Godric had entertained Hadraniel with a notepad and a box of crayons, watching as Hadraniel drew pictures happily while Godwick sat in his lap. After which Godric had asked Hadraniel to describe each stickman picture.

"…and this is you and me and Godwick." Hadraniel finished while pointing to a taller stickman than a shorter one and then a black blob with wings in the shorter stickman's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank those who took the time to review: Nalya, Angel-Hime-Chan, xKayxvenx, xDarklightx, candinaru25, Firehedgehog, sm1982, Janelly Slytherin, TheDevilInDisguise, When spells go wrong, NewBlueTrue, Lu-the fallen angel, Shanayujichan, Evangelynn, Azreal Riddle, RogueNya, glitterfairy1990 Elfin69, Nostalgic Remedy, Shade of midnight, tamzingrace, history, The View From Up Here, leobutler, Lady Christina O'Connor  
>And all of you who favalert. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate it a lot if you would take the time to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I shall go crash and burn on my bed...XwX<strong>


	4. Back to the present

**Little angel**

**Chapter 4**

**A/n: This might be shorter than the others..I'm not really sure but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Pam waited for Godric's mate to show up at the lobby, and was promptly tackled by a small white blur, looking down; she saw large green eyes peering up at her. "Godric said you'd get me a stuffed animal." Hadraniel's innocent voice rang out as he hugged her legs.<p>

"Yes I will, but first, you'd have to let go of me." Pam told the child as he scampered to release her from his hold, grabbing her hand instead. Pam adjusted Hadraniel's jacket and zipping it up lest he catch a cold. She sighed; Hadraniel really did bring out the motherly instincts in her that she thought never existed.

As the car pulled up at the parking lot, Hadraniel rushed out, trying to drag Pam along as he wanted to get in as quickly as he could. Stepping in through the main entrance though, Hadraniel thought that he was in heaven. Shelves upon shelves were filled with stuffed animals, metal baskets on the floor contained them too.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Hadraniel was having fun at the mall with Pam in a store filled with stuffed animals, staring wide eyed at the variety while clutching Godwick with his right hand. He wondered which animal he would get this time…maybe a white wolf.

Reaching out for the white plush puppy sitting in the basket of toys, he picked it up, inspecting it. It had big black eyes and triangular ears; it looked more like a puppy instead of a wolf though. Now carrying Godwick and the puppy, he bounced over with the new toy in hand over to Pam. "Pam! I've found one." Hadraniel said while bouncing excitedly.

Pam looked down at the child by her feet, bending down slightly; she looked at the child smiling slightly. "What do you have there?" She asked curiously. "A wolf!" Hadraniel said, waving it at her. Although it really doesn't look like anything like a wolf, she decided to amuse the child, "Oh, of course." She continued, "Well, let's bring it to the cashier shall we? Godric must be waiting for you." The last part was added to add incentive for the child to get out of that torturous place with the sound of little children giggling and squealing.

Hadraniel nodded frantically, realizing that he had been away from Godric for an hour; he wanted to get back to Godric's side as soon as possible. Gripping onto Pam's palm, they made their way to the cashier to pay for the toy before leaving the store.

Hadraniel was still bouncing in his seat on the way to Hotel Camilla, his right arm clutching Godwick, his left clutching the new wolf, although he had not thought of a name for him yet. He thought of the things to tell Godric, like that other kid at the store who kept following him around in her little pink dress and that he missed him even though he had seen him an hour ago. Hadraniel started to wonder about what Godric was doing, maybe he was having his meal or talking to Eric. Eric…It was funny the day he met him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Godric had told Hadraniel all about his progeny, Eric, telling him that he had called Eric previously to inform him that his maker had recently found his mate, welcoming him to his home if he wanted to visit.

And Eric did, the very next day in fact, now, Hadraniel, was hiding behind Godric's legs, peeking out from the side. "Eric, I would like you to meet my mate, Hadraniel." Godric said as Eric's eyes trailed downwards, meeting the child's eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." Eric said as he slowly knelt down on one leg, never breaking his eye contact from the pipsqueak before him.

"Nice to meet you too." Hadraniel said shyly, slowly shifting out from behind Godric.

It had taken a whole half an hour for Hadraniel to warm up to Eric, sitting by Godric's feet and playing with Godwick as the adults talked on.

"You have a child mate?" Eric asked while laughing hysterically.

"Yes." Godric replied, knowing that no matter what he say, his childe will still be laughing at him.

"Would you want to play with me?" Hadraniel asked shyly, looking up at Eric.

"I would be honored." Eric replied as he picked up a teddy bear and proceeded to play tea party with Hadraniel and Godwick, although whoever who mentioned that he had played with a child, he would deny it till he turn to ashes.

Eric spotted Godric's crooked eyebrow, giving Godric a shrug as though to say, are you blaming me? He's your mate!

Of course after Hadraniel played tea party with Eric, he just had to play hide and seek with his new playmate. A few minutes into the game and Eric was so absorbed, although he glared at Godric when he had said "Aw, look at the little children playing." That caused Hadraniel to 'give away' his position, not that Eric didn't know where he was hiding at anyway.

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p>"We have the human." Stan told Godric after bowing to him.<p>

Godric smiled maliciously as he headed back to the top floor of Hotel Camilla, upon his arrival, he had spotted his nest crowded around something, "He is mine." Godric announced as he walked in, the circle breaking up slightly to allow him passage to his high backed chair.

"Hello Steve Newlin, nice to see you again." Godric purred while smiling maliciously.

"W-what are you…What am I doing here?" Steve whimpered.

"Steve Newlin, you had kidnapped the mate of a vampire with hostile intent and had harmed him. For this, what do you plead?" Stan continued for Godric, while grinning, baring his fangs.

"It does not matter what he pleads though, he had taken what is mine and for that he shall be punished, wouldn't he?" Godric asked the nest, and getting hisses of agreement.

Ten minutes later and shallow cuts bled sluggishly, the door slammed open as a happy Hadraniel rushed in, scampering around the crowd to Godric. "Godric! Godric! Look what I've got!" Hadraniel shouted happily, waving the wolf in front of Godric as the nest grew still, not knowing what to do.

Hadraniel hopped onto Godric's lap, sitting on it and started chattering on about what he had observed. "…and there was this girl with a pink dress that kept following me!" With that, Godric's grip on Hadraniel tightened possessively, as he started growling softly. As Hadraniel noticed that, he reached his little hands up and patted Godric's cheek. "Don't worry, I don't like her anyway." Hadraniel comforted innocently.

Soon, however, Hadraniel's eyes drifted to the crumpled form before them, "W-what is that Godric?" Hadraniel clung to Godric, recognizing the heap to be one Steve Newlin, the man who tormented him for a week while he sat in a silver cage to prevent vampires from getting him out to rescue him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Hadraniel awoken on a hard surface, blinking drowsily, he realized that he was held behind thick metal bars, silver most likely. Realizing that Godric was not with him and he was alone in an unfamiliar place, he backed against the cage, whimpering in fear.

A door open, as the light behind it casted a human shaped shadow in, it flicked a switch and the lights turned on. The human approached the silver cage, laughing maniacally as Hadraniel curled into a ball at the back, still whimpering in fright.

The man tormented him with words that his mate had abandoned him, and that vampires were evil and such but Hadraniel never did care, he had faith in Godric and had promptly told that man, with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, that "You're evil! I hate you! When my mate comes you'll be in trouble!"

A few days later the man had a fairly young vampire chained with silver in front of Hadraniel's cage, forcing him to hear and watch as they tortured the vampire. And for days Hadraniel wept pitifully for the vampire before him. He did not think that he could take the screams and the smell of burning flesh any longer. His own childish screams adding to that of the vampire's. There were times where some members looked at him with pitying eyes, but never did they try to get him out. There were also those who taunted him till he sobbed and cried.

The next day, that vampire had starved to death a day ago and was merely a shell now, although no one did seem to clean up the place, leaving the body in there with Hadraniel, tools of torture littered the floor and some hung on the wall. There were blood everywhere and Hadraniel was about to go insane, curling into a ball, he whimpered a word, wishing for Godric badly. "Godric…"

Godric was still in a state of panic, he had searched everywhere for his little one and yet he could not find him. It had been days since he had left the nest in search of him, suddenly, he felt a tug at his chest, following it like a fish on the end of a fishing pole, he had finally caught a faint whiff of Hadraniel's scent…and blood. Growling angrily, he ran straight into the church, as it looked like.

And suddenly, a breeze swept by as a glamoured human opened the cage doors and carried him out. Hadraniel found himself in the arms of his mate; he started to sob brokenly, clutching Godric's clothes in his fists as he buried his face into Godric's torso, inhaling his scent as Godric caressed his hair and face, reassuring him that he was safe now.

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"He is here to face his punishment, little one, he will never get to you ever again." Godric soothed, caressing Hadraniel's head as earlier on they had found out that that is the most effective method for comforting him.<p>

"I-I hate him…he k-killed one of us…." Hadraniel sobbed as he buried his face into Godric's chest. The sight of that man scares him.

"Eric, take that piece of scum away, we will play with him later, and of course as the maker of the childe he had killed, you may do as you wish to him until I get there, but do not kill him, not just yet." Godric said as he looked to one of the vampires before him.

"I appreciate your generosity, Godric." The vampire said, bowing as he left with Eric, helping him drag the human away roughly.

Godric whispered comfortingly to his little one as he carried him off towards their room, Godric kissed Hadraniel's tear tracks and then his cute little nose. "I am here; you are safe, little one." Godric reassured him as he rubbed Hadraniel's back. It was a pity that he was interrupted although Hadraniel could interrupt him at any time, and he most probably wouldn't mind.

Hadraniel left his soft animals beside him as he clung to Godric, whispering "I hate them…"

"Who do you hate, little one?" Godric questioned.

"I hate people like that man." Hadraniel sniffled. "All they do is harming us while we did nothing to them." Hadraniel continued.

"That is how most humans are, little one." Godric replied.

"Then I don't want to be a human." Hadraniel whispered, eyes shining as he looked at Godric sadly.

"Shhh, it would be years before that happens little one, and you are a much better human than any of them." Godric comforted as he patted Hadraniel's back.

"Mmhm…until I'm sixteen, right?" Hadraniel told Godric as once again they indulged in their nightly ritual called bathing. Godric like to keep his little one clean and germs free so that he did not get sick. And Hadraniel…well he just like the rubber ducky and Godric's scrubbings.

Soon, Hadraniel was clothed in Godric's large shirt, drenching himself in Godric's scent while he lay onto of Godric, his head on his chest as hands rubbed up and down his back. He was in no mood for playing now; he was just contented, basking in Godric's safe presence.

Godric's eyes flashed as he patted Hadraniel, memories of his abduction and subsequent torture plagued his mind. He had taken his eyes off him for just that few hours for a meeting and then his beloved was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Godric burst through the wooden door, rushing in the direction where Hadraniel's scent was the strongest. The sight before him made him growl loudly and angrily. Hadraniel was in a silver cage just twice the size of his small form, curled up and sobbing. He could smell the fear mixed with the scent of vampire blood in the air, he noticed the shell of one of the youngs in the nest, dead. Although the amount of blood on the floor and the torture equipments all around suggest that death would have been a release for him.

The humans had made his precious watch as they torture the vampire, now there was nothing left to stop him from his rampage to find the one in charge of all that, well, he had already wanted to kill them the minute his precious was abducted but now, he want them to have a slow death. He was sure that the maker of the young one would want a part in it as well.

Grabbing hold of the stupid human who so happen to walk in then, he made him open the cage and bring his little one out to him. As he carried Hadraniel, he rocked him gently, whispering reassurance comfortingly as he heard a commotion coming from the top. Rushing out, he found his progeny chained in silver to a stone table. Did he just say he want the human to die slowly? Yes? Well make that as slow as a sloth moves then. First he took his mate and now tortured his childe? Oh how big was that man's death wish?

"Enough!" His commanding voice rang out; he did not want his nest to kill the humans before he could exact his revenge.

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p>Godric swore a vow to himself that he would never allow that to happen again as he looked at his little one. Little did he know that his vow would be threatened a few years from now, but that is a tale for another time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank: leobutler, RogueNya, 917brat, glitterfairy1990, TheDevilInDisguise, sm1982, xDarklightx, KyuubiChild717, NewBlueTrue, Evangelynn, when spells go wrong, tamzingrace, Azreal Riddle, Elfin69, candinaru25, Janelly Slytherin, The View From Up Here, The Dark Lady Vodermort666, Kobiashi, Legolas's Mione0233, shanayujichan, Silvermane1 and Nostalgic Remedy for their review.**

**I would also like to thank those who liked/fav/alerted!**

**And like my other fics:  
><strong>

**I have a question, I would really like to write a multi-crossover fict but I am not sure which would you want to read it from.**

**1. Dark at Heart, 2. Little angel or 3. The first vampire.  
>And which would you like for me to crossover? , 1. twilight 2. Supernatural or 3. both.<strong>

****I would appreciate if you took the time to review and such! I love you all! :D**  
><strong>


	5. Problems and a trip

**Little Angel**

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: Alright I am so sorry for being super late in updating. I had rewritten this a total of six times, and I am still upset with the way the article had turned out, I suck at that. I know. Flame me if you want. XoX I also rewritten the first portion of this fict thrice. It still doesn't sound right .**

**Anyway, as you know Hadraniel will be turning 11 soon and I am wondering if you wonderful people had any suggestion on which school he should go?  
>Salem, Beauxbaton (yes its an all girl school...sue me, he's cute enough to be there), Durmstrang or Hogwarts?<strong>

**And no, I am not bashing Dumbledore (or am I?), its just Rita had this hatred of him somehow according to what I inferred so...yeah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hadraniel, age 7<strong>

There was something seriously wrong with Hadraniel and Godric was feeling more than worried. Earlier that week, Hadraniel had tripped over his oversized shirt, that was and still is Godric's shirt, his reason for wearing that when he had clothes his own size was that it had Godric's scent on them. And Hadraniel had scratches on his right knee, causing Isabel, Stan and Godric to fuss over him, cleaning his wound and such, but the surprising thing was that all three of them had seen his wounds close up, scab over and healed completely in under a minute, which is humanly impossible.

Just the night before, Godric had to do his sheriff duties and had ordered Isabel to look after Hadraniel, telling her not to give the child his chocolate chip cookies lest he gets even more hyper and would refuse to sleep should the time come. Of course Isabel had to be busy that night, leaving a human staff in charge of Hadraniel, she expressed the same orders, but a few minutes later, Hadraniel had his hands in the cookie jar which was on top of the highest shelf.

Upon questioning the human however, she had claimed that Hadraniel asked for a cookie, she had said no, he asked again with those big green eyes of his boring into her, and she had felt compelled to give the jar to him, and had remembered that memory with a haze over it, similar to what most humans felt like after being glamoured by a vampire.

Needless to say, that caused the vampires to be worried, as Godric had told them that since the day he adopted Hadraniel he had fed him with his blood at least until his immunity system was up to par and his scars had faded, including the one on his forehead. Recently Hadraniel had offered to feed Godric, at least a little, although Godric had told them that he did not take enough to drain Hadraniel and such, could not have changed him surely.

Eric, of course, had came to visit the day before, and too expressed his worry, thus Isabel, Stan, Godric, Eric and Pam were sitting in an out of shaped circle in arm chairs and couches in a luxurious room, plush furnishing and all while Hadraniel was put to nap in Godric's room. "He couldn't be a vampire, Florence had just brought him out this morning to go play in the playground for him to get his vitamin D!" Isabel said although Stan countered with "He just glamoured the exact same woman a few weeks ago!" And so forth the arguments went before a meek Pam spoke up "….Is there such thing as a half vampire?" as every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at her.

"That is a possibility." Godric said slowly, he was thinking about that as well, there wasn't much known about half vampires as they were called, those were created usually by accident, a vampire feeding their pet and feeding on their pet too much causing them to obtain vampiric like abilities even though theirs were much less effective, they still aged though, but they age slower than normal human. There was a vampire he had encountered a great many years back, his son was a half vampire although they still had no actual name to call them as, he was turned by age twenty-one but his sire did claim that he seemed to have stopped growing when he reached seventeen.

The silence stretched for a few minutes in the room, before a soft knocking sound could be heard from behind the door before it creak open, a small head sticking in, revealing Hadraniel who, after spotting Godric, ran towards him and jumped into his lap, with one hand clinging to Godwick. "I can't sleep if you're not there." Hadraniel whispered as he cuddled into Godric's torso as he felt his arms encircling him, sighing in contentment and falling fast asleep on Godric, feeling rather safe and comfortable.

"There was something else that happened around my Hadraniel." Godric said as all eyes turned to him as he stroked Hadraniel's soft mop of black hair. "When that human came into our lair with a body full of explosives…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Vampires and a few humans were scattered around the home, most hovering over Godric who was caressing the head of a child sitting on his lap, clinging to his shirt, eyes closed although not asleep, merely basking in Godric's presence and scent. Vampires stood in a straight line to welcome Godric back.

"We are all…very relieved." Stan said while nodding slightly. Godric merely glanced at him, 'Find the one who threaten my mate.' His eyes conveyed to Stan as Stan nodded slightly and left.

Sookie stood nearby with Bill and Eric, discussing upon why Bill had not appeared while she called for him. Her attention was taken away however, by the little boy upon Godric's lap. "Who's that?" She murmured as Bill replied "That's Hadraniel. Godric's mate."

Sookie stared at Bill incredulously "His mate? As in…mate mate?" Bill nodded and she continued "B-but he's 5 or 6!" Sookie spluttered, thoughts running rampant through her head.

"Hadraniel's six, and Godric will not be touching him in that way anytime soon, if that was what you were thinking about." Eric replied Sookie, arching his eyebrow in a 'I can't believe you thought that' look.

"O-oh! W-well I thought…" Sookie squeaked out, blushing brightly.

"Yes well, contrary to some belief, we are not pedophiles. Well…maybe some are, who knows." Eric grinned toothily before leaving.

Meanwhile, Hadraniel straightened his back slightly and cupped the side of Godric's ear, putting his mouth close he whispered "Why is she staring at me like that?" and promptly sat back down as Godric turned to look at Sookie before smiling, looking down at Hadraniel he said "She was wondering who you are to me." "That's simple! I'm your mate!" Hadraniel announced happily before continuing to play with Godric's fingers while he chuckled. "Indeed you are little one, indeed you are."

A few minutes later, everyone stopped chattering when Isabel strode in, dragging a human by his collar. "This is the human who had betrayed us." She said, voice wavering slightly as she pushed the human to his knees in front of Godric, causing the human to groan slightly at the rough human.

"Hugo. He's your human, is he not?" Godric said, looking straight at Isabel.

"Yes he is." Isabel replied.

"Do you love him?"

Isabel hesitated for a while. "I….I suppose I did." She said, trying her best to hold her tears back.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do…I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff, do with him as you please." Isabel sobbed as Stan shook his head from the back.

"…Ground him…" A small voice whispered out.

"Hadraniel?"

"They kept me in a cage, dark, cold, scary…like _them_. I couldn't see Godric for so long…Hugo loves Isabel and so he should be kept in his room without her nearby for as long as I was. It's only fair." Hadraniel whispered as he looked at Hugo.

"You've heard what he said Isabel, now take him away. Eric, supervise." Godric said quietly.

Eric walked through the open door as he knelt beside Godric. "Hugo had been locked in his room with adequate food and water. I have arranged an AB negative human for you, extremely rare." Eric said while smiling, eyes shining with relieve.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Godric said as he stroked Hadraniel's head, the child was sitting on his lap, clinging to his shirt, eyes closed, merely basking in Godric's presence and scent, falling asleep slowly.

"You have to feed eventually; I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer." Eric told Godric, still smiling.

"The only blood I wish to see now is from that _man_." Godric said, anger flashed through his eyes.

"We will find him for you. Stan and his group are already on it." Eric consoled.

"Good. I hope they come back soon." Godric whispered as he looked at Eric.

**-time skip-**

"Look. What the fuck man." Jason said as he approached the man at the door and was pushed away.

"'Cuse me everyone, if I may have your attention, my name is Luke Macdonald." The man announced before continuing, "I am a member of the fellowship of the sun and now I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newton." As he unzipped his jacket to reveal a bomb wrapped in chains along with silver and wooden bullets as he pressed a red button.

Meanwhile, Hadraniel looked up as he sat playing with Godwick, attempting to flap its wings as a familiar voice called out. It was one of those who had tormented him, whimpering slightly as Godric wrapped his arm around him protectively, Hadraniel's eyes widened as the man spoke and unzipped his jacket, his thumb lowering over the red button as though in slow motion.

"No!" Hadraniel shouted as he thrust his hands outwards, he does not wish to have any more of his friends dead. A force erupted from Hadraniel's palm, blasting into the suicide bomber and wrapped around him in an invisible shield as his body was thrown upwards and away, containing the blast to an extend although the immediate surroundings were decimated although no one except the bomber were fatally injured, those nearest to the bomb site had minor injuries though.

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p>"Young Hadraniel did that?" Isabel voiced the question everyone wanted to say.<p>

"Yes, he did. He passed out soon after." Godric replied.

"We thought it was you who had thrown him back." Eric replied, eyes wide in shock.

"I was surprised as well." Godric intoned.

"What is he?" Stan muttered out as Godric shot him a look.

"Sorry." Stan apologized immediately as Godric waved it off.

"Hadraniel is special in this way and no one will take him away from me. Ever. Again." He whispered as he caressed the head of his child mate, noting that he was asleep and smiling slightly as Hadraniel shifted to burrow his head into Godric's shirt subconsciously.

Godric pushed his chair back and stood, lifting Hadraniel up in his arms, cradling him against his chest. "I shall put this one to bed now." He said as he nodded to the others, drifting out of the door silently all the while, looking at Hadraniel's peaceful sleeping face.

As he entered his bedroom, he laid Hadraniel down on the soft duvet, tucking him in gently, noting that Hadraniel had his shirt in his little fists, he laid down sideways beside his mate, if he had attempted to leave, it may wake Hadraniel up and he had not had much sleep the past few days. Godric's eyes trailed over his little one's face, going lower and stopping at his neck where two pinprick scars laid innocently. The after effects of him feeding on Hadraniel, it left two bruises instead of scars, showing the other vampires that Hadraniel belonged to him, not that his scent did not already warned them. Hadraniel still had the habit of dressing in Godric's clothes, he had to wear at least his shirt else he would be grumpy all day.

Godric reached out and caressed the mop of hair on Hadraniel's head, it had always comforted the child, and even now he snuggled closer to Godric subconsciously. Time flew by as Godric watched his mate, deep in contemplation, what would have happened if he had not found Hadraniel? Would he die by the hands on his relatives? Would Godric live a few years before killing himself, unable to face the emptiness of being alone forever? '_No…Hadraniel is here and that is how it would be, nothing can stop that.'_ He thought to himself, glancing over Hadraniel's sleeping form, he noticed that the sun was about to rise, according to the clock. Laying his arm over Hadraniel, he slowly fell asleep, and as most would say, dead to the world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Magical Britain, owls were busy flying in the sky, delivering everyone's favorite newspaper. The daily prophet.<p>

**BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING!**

_The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had recently announced that Harry James Potter, known as the Boy-who-lived, was missing, assumed dead. Earlier this week, this reporter had discovered that the boy-who-lived was placed with his muggle relatives after the death of his parents, why was a magical child placed amongst muggles, this reporter wonders and had discovered shocking and horrendous news. The muggles, Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley, had been arrested three years prior for child neglect and abuse, why had this reporter mention that, you may ask, they are the relatives that the Ministry and Dumbledore had entrusted with the life of the boy-who-lived! Soon after, he was placed in a muggle orphanage where he went missing not two days later. Why had Cornelius Fudge only announced that now?_

_As you may all know, magical children have been held in high regards and never had a case of child abuse appeared in magical society since the early 1800s. This reporter had to wonder, what was the ministry and Dumbledore thinking? Did he condone abuse of children and if so, why is he entrusted with the safety for our next generation as headmaster of Hogwarts?_

_For more details of the boy-who-lived's past and muggle medical record-page 2 and 3_

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later<strong>

Godric entered the airport with Hadraniel's legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, much like a koala, his head buried in the crook of Godric's neck, inhaling deeply. Godric wonders if the little one was addicted to his scent, he couldn't seem to get enough of it. Although, he had to admit that Hadraniel's scent was by far the best he ever smelled. Perhaps it was the same to Hadraniel as well, seeing as his senses had increased drastically. According to his calculations, Hadraniel would turn before he hit nineteen, that was if he had not met any unfortunate accidents, which with Godric by his side. That would never happen.

Today, they headed towards the boarding gate, awaiting their flight to France. Hadraniel had been enchanted by that country ever since he saw the Eiffel tower in a documentary, he had wanted to climb it, and who was Godric to deny his mate? They would live there and tour for a few months, and maybe even stay there. Before they left, Godric had instructed Isabel to stand in as Sheriff for an indefinite period of time. The nest had understood that, being sheriff had decreased the time he was able to spend with his mate significantly; the nest actually had a running bet going on how long before he retires. Not to say that they would not miss him, they would very much. Although they were sure Godric would return and if not well…no one would stop them if they went and search for him in the upcoming years, would they?

As Godric sat down on a couch in the first class lounge, he placed Hadraniel on his lap, listening to the little one's excited chattering.

"This would be the second time I've been on a plane! We're going to France! Do you think they really eat snails there, Godric? I don't know how to speak French, but you do, right Godric? You know everything! Do you think that the airplane food would be nice? Oh you don't eat…well I'll eat for you! And then you can eat me, it feels nice when you do, but I get all sleepy afterwards. Sookie said that it hurts but it didn't. Maybe it's cause I'm your mate! Oh are you hungry, Godric?" Hadraniel rambled as he bounced on Godric's lap excitedly, pausing to giggle at some parts before he looked up at Godric with those big adorable emerald eyes.

"I'm not, little one. And calm down before you tire yourself out. You do not want to miss the landing would you?" He asked as he smoothed the hair on Hadraniel's head downwards, his arms curling around Hadraniel in an embrace to keep him still.

"Oh right!" Hadraniel giggled, stilling as he leaned forward to press his cheek and ear against Godric's chest, although his heartbeat was soft and only occurring a few times a minute, Hadraniel found comfort in that, adding to the fact that Godric's scent surrounds him as he inhaled deeply, eyes closed and one could assume that he was asleep, but he wasn't.

Once the announcement had been made, Godric carried Hadraniel up, Hadraniel assuming his koala position once more as they boarded the plane. Soon, Hadraniel was squirming in his seat, he didn't like it that he was not allowed to sit on Godric as he usually do back at home. Come to think of it, he could not remember a time where he sat on anything other than Godric's lap. Godric on the other hand, found the pout on Hadraniel's lips to be quite adorable. Unlike other children, Hadraniel rarely, if ever, do throw a tantrum. He will however, pout and attempt to glare and of course, keep silent, as the humans called it, giving the 'silent treatment'.

As the plane stabilized, and the seatbelt signs were off, faster than one could blink, Hadraniel had released himself from his binding and was seated happily in Godric's lap, playing with Godwick. Soon, a stewardess made her way down the aisle with her trolley, she enquired what they would like to eat, for Hadraniel, he had his favorite steak, made the way he liked it, rare. With mushroom sauce, and a small bowl of salad, rare that a child would willingly eat their veggies, but Hadraniel isn't just any child now is he?

The stewardess fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously at Godric as she delivered Hadraniel his meal. Of course Hadraniel didn't know what that means, just that the woman was staring at _his _Godric, and he did not like that, not one bit.

"And would _you_ like something to eat as well _sir_?" She asked, trying to sound seductive but to Godric, she managed to sound constipated. Shaking his head he replied with a curt "No thank you."

"Are you _sure_ you would not like _anything_ else?" She tried once more and was shocked by Hadraniel's loud outburst "Go away! Your boobies are in my face and you're staring at Godric! He's MINE! He doesn't need to eat you dummy, go annoy someone else, he's MINE!" adding the last part again just in case the lady did not catch it, glaring with all his might, not that it helps much, usually it just makes him look cuter but now, he had a glow in his eyes that promised pain and suffering, the stewardess gulped and quickly made herself scarce.

"Hadraniel, where have you learnt that word from? You're not supposed to use it." Godric said while smiling as he caressed the top of Hadraniel's head, calming the furious child.

"M'sorry…Eric taught me that…." Hadraniel whispered looking down remorsefully.

"Well, Eric is a bad boy and you don't want to be one now do you? Eat, little one." He said as he cut the steak into small cubes and fed one to Hadraniel. "I can eat on my own." Hadraniel pouted although he never did attempt to take the fork from Godric's grip. "I like feeding you, little one. My little one." Godric replied as he fed him the next cube.

"You're mine too!" Hadraniel exclaimed before he took the meat, chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Indeed I am, little one, indeed I am." Godric smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Another thing I have to ask. Would you prefer it if I continued Hadraniel's story here or put up a sequel as soon as he turns 11? (So his adventures in Hogwarts will be a new story). Need your opinion on this and the school~**

**I would like to thank: TheDevilInDisguise, RogueNya, Leobutler, Angel-Hime-Chan, Azreal Riddle, countess cullen, TheLovelessRose, xDarklightx, Firehedgehog, silverharpie17, Elfin69, tamzingrace, exaigon, The View From Up Here, NoturHeroNeMore, Janelly Slytherin, NewBlueTrue, Silvermane1, belladu57, JadeObsession, Make war not love. war is fun, alexandra101, lifedotcalm, denique, lilybean queen of the i ocean, Red Crow.**

**For your reviews and opinions on the crossover thingy. I have not yet decided yet but perhaps soon...(with both supernatural and twilight in this fic? Objections anyone?) Yes I like to multi-crossover things...  
><strong>

**I am still looking for a beta..till then, all mistakes (spelling and grammar) are solely my fault, I must have missed those when I read it through and I am terribly sorry.**

**Oh and if anyone had suggestions on torture scenes? A certain someone still have not had his dues...muahaha**


	6. It's magic

**Little angel**

**Chapter 6**

**A/n: And it has been a long wait, I know and I apologize. I hope this chapter would satisfy you people even though it is quite short…I'm SORRY! OTL**  
><strong>I never did take American Airlines so…if I'm wrong about the speech part, please do forgive me?<strong>

**P.s you could say that the air stewardess may/may not be sorta paedophilish…since Godric is technically preserved in his 16 year old body.**

**Word count: 2,168 (not counting A/Ns)**

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to the Charles De Gaulle airport. Currently at Paris, the weather is cloudy ... We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying American Airlines."<em>

Godric's eyes lingered on Hadraniel whom was hugging Godwick to his chest tightly and bouncing in his seat. The plane was landing and as such, Hadraniel was back to being restrained by his seat belt, despite his dislike of sitting on his own, it was blanketed by his excitement of being in a new country. "Any harder, little one, and Godwick will burst." Godric said while chuckling, ruffling the top of Hadraniel's head.

"Uh uh. Godwick is strong just like you, he won't burst!" Hadraniel shook his head while letting out the most beautiful sound Godric had heard in his more than 2000 years of life, his innocent laughter.

As soon as the plane landed and they were given the go ahead to leave, Godric had Hadraniel out of his restrains and in his arms, Hadraniel's little arms around Godric's neck, still clutching his favorite bat plushie, his legs wrapped around Godric's waist. As they leave the plane, the stewardesses lined up at the door to bid them farewell. Upon seeing the woman who annoyed him though, Hadraniel promptly stuck his tongue out and hugged Godric harder. 'Mine!' He thought, eyes conveying that to the woman. Godric, upon feeling the slight squeeze, patted Hadraniel on his back while grinning, from the corner of his eyes he had seen the expression on the lady, and it was humorous.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

Godric and Hadraniel were both in a stretch limousine, the windows were all blacked out for privacy and to block the sunlight as dawn had broke a few minutes ago. Thankfully they had arrived in the basement of the building where their new penthouse resides in.

As a tired Godric and a hyper Hadraniel pushed the door open to enter their new home, it revealed a fully furnished house. Black windows and thick crimson curtains covering them, the large panes of glass looking over their roof garden were replaced by solid walls, the glass door, with a wooden one.

A large gold chandelier hung over the living room, casting the darkened room in a soft glow. To Hadraniel, it felt like he had stepped into the past with all its glory. A large vintage grandfather clock stood beside an unlit fireplace. Carpets of the softest material covered the floor.

Hadraniel reached out and grabbed onto Godric's hand, pulling him in while the doors slammed closed on their own, leading him into the master bedroom where a king-sized bed laid, covered by white silk sheets, a large canopy overhead. Hadraniel pushed Godric down slowly, "You have to sleep! I'll take care of you!" He exclaimed as he tucked a sleepy Godric in, crawling down to his feet and pulling his shoes and socks off along with his own.

Hadraniel looked at Godric's sleeping form, smiling happily. Jumping onto the space beside Godric, he crawled under the sheets and snuggled up to the large cool body, fisting Godric's shirt with one hand and pressing Godwick to himself with the other, closing his eyes happily and soon, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Hadraniel yawned as he stretched out, reaching for Godric, only for it to land on an empty space. Blinking his eyes open, he let loose a small whine as he sat up, looking around while his right hand reach up to his face, rubbing his eye. "Godric?" His sleepy voice called out.

A breeze blew against his large shirt, as quickly as it came, it was gone and Godric had appeared, standing to the side of the bed. "Little one." He said as he reached over to pluck Hadraniel up and held him against his chest. "You weren't there when I woke up." Hadraniel pouted as he fisted Godric's shirt tightly.

"I made pancakes." Godric chuckled as Hadraniel perked up, looking up at him with eyes glittering with love, adoration and amazement. "Pancakes? With blueberries?" Godric nodded as Hadraniel squealed happily, dropping down to the ground and darting into the kitchen with Godric following behind, smiling indulgingly.

"Whar ar ve going?" Hadraniel said with his mouthful of his breakfast, when others are probably having dinner. "Do not talk with your mouth full Hadraniel." Godric told him although the stern voice was softened by the smile upon his face. "We'll go see the Eiffel Tower, do you like that?" "Yeah!" Hadraniel exclaimed after swallowing, still blushing at his mistake.

Soon, Hadraniel had finished his meal and carried by Godric, piggyback style. A gust of wind blew through the lobby causing a piece of paper to fly up and drift down as the wind promptly disappeared, leaving the few people there, puzzled.

Hadraniel stared up at the tower in wonder as the lights changes colors every so often. "Do you like it?" Godric bent down on one knee to whisper into Hadraniel's ear. "It's like magic." Hadraniel replied, tone breathless.

"…Magic…" Godric repeated, the word triggered a once forgotten memory, causing it to resurface in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Four cloaked figures stood in front of a tall castle, looking up at it in admiration. "We need a name for her." A male voice came from one of the figures.

"A name?" Now a female voice asked, the third cloaked figure's head angled towards the second.

"Well…all great castles have a name."

"Lets name her Hogwarts." The fourth figure exclaimed in a dreamy voice.

"…That's….hideous." The first muttered.

"Well…yeah it is…" The second replied as all three stared at the forth.

"It will bring her to success." The forth retorted.

"Well, who are we to ignore the seer?" The third said, shrugging.

The forth took out a gold dagger and pricked her index finger with it before passing it to the others. As soon as they followed, as one, they dripped a drop of their blood on the foot of the castle. "We, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor, awaken you, Hogwarts, to stand and protect those whom you must protect, let our enemies never enter these walls." They intoned and the castle glowed slightly in the dark and promptly settled back to normal.

Soon, the second figure brought his hood down, revealing dark black hair and ruby red silted eyes, face looking much like one of those chiseled statues in Italy. "Why Griffindor though?" He asked, looking towards the first, one could hear a slight hissing in his voice. "I thought it would fit the animal theme you three had going on." The first shrugged as he pulled his hood down as well, revealing an unchanged Godric.

"Do you think this place would change in the next few thousand years?" Godric asked as he looked up at the castle.

"Well, I might be dead, Helga might be dead, Rowena might be dead so….I suppose it would." Salazar said shrugging.

"Hmm, I might be dead too." Godric replied looking at Salazar.

"Well, you wouldn't want to die till you've found your mate." Rowena replied, shrugging.

"We wouldn't be dead so soon. Trust the seer. And the interior would not decorate itself, so stop bickering." Helga's dreamy voice was heard as she entered the castle, the remaining three looked at each other before following in a hurry, as soon as they stepped in, the wall closed behind them with a rumble.

**~end flashback~**

* * *

><p>Godric was brought back into the present by a persistent tugging of his sleeve, trailing down his sleeve; he was met with Hadraniel's pair of worried eyes. "Godric? Are you alright?" he whispered, hands coming up to rest on Godric's cheeks.<p>

"I'm fine, little one." Godric replied, his larger palm covered Hadraniel's as he brought them back down, looking straight into Hadraniel's eyes. "Have anything…_magical…_happened to you before?" Hadraniel sensed the seriousness in Godric's voice and whispered back "M-magical?"

"Hmmm…like things floating towards you, things disappearing and such." Godric replied.

"T-there was a time…" Hadraniel paused nervously and Godric merely caressed the back of his head, waiting for him to continue. "I-I made D-Dudley's toy move on its own…I didn't mean it! Don't send me back!" Hadraniel whispered, tearing up.

"Shhh, I will never send you back. You see, little one, I have just found out that you are a wizard." Godric said as he brought Hadraniel's head to his shoulder, palm still on the back of his head. "M-magic is real?" "Indeed it is little one, indeed it is and you are very special." Godric told him, feeling Hadraniel relax in his hold.

A few minutes later and Hadraniel could be found happily licking at his chocolate chip ice-cream, and generally making a mess out of it with Godric wiping his jaw and cheeks every so often to prevent it spilling onto his clothes as they strolled down the streets, the night crowd starting to emerge, filling in the nightclubs around the street they stumbled upon, sometimes spotting the few vampires as well, most usually pause in what they were doing to watch Godric, whom had carried Hadraniel up again, for safety, as they passed. None were that dumb to not notice the scent of danger and the 'I am far older than you, do not annoy me or I will grant you a slow and painful death' presence of Godric. Needless to say, they passed though that street safely, making their way towards the apartment building that they now lived.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 A.M.<strong>

Hadraniel and Godric were having fun creating a small bowl of salad along with chicken chop and baked potatoes for Hadraniel's lunch. Hadraniel giggled as Godric cut and pierced a small piece of chicken with a fork, before blowing on it to cool it down and popping it into Hadraniel's mouth. "Is it cooked enough?" Godric asked as Hadraniel nodded happily, chewing the delicious morsel. "Good, now would you help me put this on the table?" Godric asked as he passed the bowl of salad to Hadraniel. "Of course!" He giggled, grabbing the bowl and darting over to the table, placing it down gently and promptly wiggled into the chair, waiting for his meal to arrive.

Soon, Hadraniel had finished his meal and was chased off to complete the workbook that Isabel had given him, while Godric strolled over to a dusty chest, opening it slightly to reveal a small potion bottle filled with a yellowish substance which swished around the bottle on its own. A sunblock potion which would allow him to walk in the sun for quite a few hours, one would wonder why vampires do not use these often, well, it tastes like fermenting old socks and dragon dung. The taste often put off potential users but for Godric to be able to bring Hadraniel into Sunlit Square, he was willing to drink it.

As the clock struck three, Godric had tucked Hadraniel in, lying beside his little one, "We have to sleep early, tomorrow we would be getting up at two in the afternoon." He told Hadraniel when he was shot a puzzled look. "B-but you can't wake then…" Hadraniel mumbled as he snuggled against Godric. "Yes I can, but not always though." "Oh..like magic?" Hadraniel giggled as Godric nodded. Godric had told him all about magic a few hours ago, he had also said that he'd be teaching him magic soon. Hadraniel was so excited but with a few pats from Godric, "I love you Godric.." he said before he promptly fell asleep from the comforting caresses, the last thing he heard was "I love you too little one." Before everything faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Godric sat on the couch, glaring at the bane of his existence while Hadraniel sat a few feet away, reading a book called 'Twilight' although most of the time he had a puzzled expression pasted on his face. ".You." Godric declared while his opponent stayed silent. "Why you ask? Well, Hadraniel brings you everywhere with him, you are rarely out of his grip, he snuggles with you all the time AND he cries when you went missing. What is with that?" He said while glaring.

Godwick merely sat on the table top, with his big black eyes, wings flat on either side, staring back as though gloating Godric. "Godric, are you talking to Godwick?" Hadraniel giggled as he peered over the book. "Yes. He's been taking more of your attention away from me." Godric said, sounding much like a whine. "Oh I love you both...don't be mean to Godwick, alright?" Hadraniel asked imploringly as Godric melted under those puppy dog eyes. "Alright." But as soon as Hadraniel went back to reading, he turned back to glare at the bat. "You have won this time, but soon…" Godric warned menacingly before huffing as a cushion was thrown at him. "I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes I know, I shall be updating the first vampire next so…yeah look out for that? I kinda had planned a schedule though, updating TFV every Thursday and The little angel every Friday and DAH whenever I have a new chapter ready, (aww don't you guys love surprises?) this would probably happen next week though. I had an hour free since the Authors note chapter day to write anything so..I hope you guys appreciate that! XoX **

**As usual, I would like to thank darkroseofwolf, shade of midnight, NewBlueTrue, denique, Firehedgehog, Firerosemon, GinaStar, curious to a fault, tamzingrace, Mistress Rose Angeline, 107602, leobutler, Shanayujichan, androidtracker, AJTREY, TheDevilInDisguise, when spells go wrong, xDarklightx, nette0602, The View From Up Here, Elfin69, HeidiFox, lillybean queen of the i ocean, I.C.2014, NotSoInnocentSpecialKit, Jariya Tompkins, Janelly Slytherin, Hazel Moonlight, RogueNya, NoturHeroNeMore, Celestialuna, KyuubiChild717.**

**Results for Hadraniel's school:  
>Hogwarts-5<br>Durmstrang-2  
>Beauxbaton-7<br>Salem-7**

**Voting is still available so…do that if you want, (p.s. I don't speak/write French so yeah…if he ends up in beauxbaton, be assured/disappointed that everything would be in English.)**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, ranting in reviews are appreciated too, I like reading long ones. Pointing out mistakes as well. Say "You suck" in reviews is fine if you want, (I would merely ignore that…kinda, I most probably will ask you why )**


	7. A shocking news

**Little angel**

**Chapter 7**

**A/n: Yes I know, I'm late again...Passed out right in front of my bed Friday afternoon and woke on Saturday, worried my mom alot but the first thing I thought was "OH SHIT I missed a day of typing the next chapter!" I'm fine now though if anyone's wondering. I apologize for not updating on time, forgive me?  
><strong>

**The votes:**

**Hogwarts-13  
>Durmstrang-2<br>Beauxbaton-11  
>Salem-11<br>Homeschooled(?)-1 **

**Wow pretty close aren't they? You guys still have the time to vote until chapter 8's done! I was stunned when I've receive not 1 but 2 reviews from 2 authors that I stalk silently, I feel really honored! *W* (One even gave me a cookie!)**

**words -A/n: 3,494**

* * *

><p>"English speech"<br>"French"  
>'<em>thought<em>'  
><em><strong>spell<br>**__"parseltongue"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Godric shifted slightly in his sleep, he felt a weight resting on his torso, feeling slightly uncomfortable, he fought to open his eyes. Cracking them open slowly, he spotted Hadraniel sitting on his upper torso with an excited look on his face. "Godric! Godric! Wake up! We're suppose to go out today!"<p>

"Mmm, alright little one, I'm up." Godric mumbled as his arms snaked towards Hadraniel and wrapped around him suddenly. Godric flipped them over and proceeded to caress and poke every single ticklish spot on Hadraniel gently, causing the child to squirm and burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I give! I give!" Hadraniel squealed, hands flailing about with tears in his eyes, trying to push Godric's hands away. The hands stopped abruptly as Godric gave Hadraniel a few seconds to recover from his laughing fit, before he opened his large green eyes only for them to lock onto Godric's. Slowly, Godric leaned downwards and rubbed his nose against Hadraniel's in an Eskimo kiss. "Good morning little one." Godric said softly as he shifted away to pull Hadraniel up.

"Good morning Godric!" Hadraniel giggled softly as he hugged him tightly around his torso. "Let's go get ready for our outing, hmm?" Godric whispered as he ruffled the mop of hair atop Hadraniel's head. "Okay!" Hadraniel exclaimed as he jumped up and ran in the direction of the washroom. Godric chuckled as he followed at a more relaxed pace.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Godric had dressed Hadraniel in a resized black acromantula silk robe with silver trimmings while he himself wore the same but with red trimmings instead. Hadraniel's shoulder length hair had been straightened and combed neatly into a small ponytail at the bottom of his neck. Now, he looks much like a heir of a prominent family. "We'll be apparating, Hadraniel, so hold on tight." Godric said as Hadraniel held on tightly to his torso. "Mmhm…"<p>

Hadraniel felt like he was squished in a tight tube but as soon as it came, it was over and they seemed to have appeared on a large circular platform, a large open door to the front bore a sign carved into stone _Sunlit Square _ it had said. Hadraniel had released his torso and clung to his right hand, "magic is amazing!" He exclaimed with wide eyes as he spotted a floating gold fountain above the apparation platform.

Smiling at Hadraniel's antics, he led them quietly towards the exit, bringing his hood up over his head as he had casted a few protective spells over it, mainly sunlight blocking and cooling charms on it, he had also casted a few on Hadraniel, protection charms which worked much like _**protego**_, which would absorb a certain amount of spells before it shatters along with a minor translator spell which allows him to understand and speak French yet unable to write it.

"Can you repeat where we'll be going today, little one?" Godric said while smiling indulgently at Hadraniel's constant happy smile upon his face. "To Gringotts! Then to get my wand and robes and some books and if I'm good I can get ice-cream! And a pet!" Hadraniel exclaimed as he almost look as though he would bounce with excitement, except that he knew not to while in front of others. "Exactly, little one, well, let's get started, shall we?" Godric grinned as they step foot into Gringotts, France branch. Where a large scroll above the desks of the goblins reads

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The words were spelled to appear in different languages every few seconds, constantly twirling about as they change.

Godric and Hadraniel strolled casually towards one of the goblin tellers, or rather; Godric strolled while Hadraniel almost ran forward in his excitement. Once reaching the desk and getting the goblin's attention, Godric said "We would like to speak with an accounts manager, please?" Godric said politely as the goblin scrutinized them before nodding slowly and left to fetch someone. A minute passed and he came back with another goblin. "Follow me." He said simply as he led them towards the end of the hallway which branches off into two directions, one to the vaults and one to the offices.

* * *

><p>As they entered one of the many offices, the goblin hopped onto his seat and gestured for them to take a seat on the two cushioned chairs in front of him. "<span>Have a seat, I am Sharpclaw and what may I do to help you?" <span>As he spoke, he exposed his sharp teeth to them. "Firstly I would like to claim my vault back." Godric drawled as he took a key out of his robe and placed it on the table. Sharpclaw reached out and inspected it, looking at the key and back at Godric for a moment or two, he nodded "This is the key of Godric Gryffindor, it would be best if you had proof that the vault is indeed yours." The goblin said as he took a small brass bowl out from a drawer behind his desk along with a small vial of colorless liquid. Sharpclaw uncorked the vial and told Godric to prick a finger and drop a drop of blood into the vial.

Godric did as asked while Hadraniel watched on with wide eyes as the Goblin moved the vial in a circular manner, the liquid in it changed from crimson to blue as he placed the key in the bowl and poured the liquid over it. A blue smoke puffed out and in the air it wrote

_Godric Gryffindor  
>Vampire<br>Vault 0006_

_ACCEPTED_

"Alright, you may access your vault whenever you wished, what is your next request?" Sharpclaw asked as he plucked the key out from the bowl as soon as all the liquid disappeared into smoke. "I have…recently found out that my beloved here, was of magical blood. I believe him to be…abandoned for the lack of better words, without the knowledge of his last name. Would you be able to find out?" Godric asked, knowing that the goblins would be able to, but by saying that, it gives the goblin more incentive to prove that they are capable of doing something so simple. Goblins and vampires usually did not get along well, but managed to coexist peacefully, with the mindset of 'if you do not attack us, we will not do the same'. Goblins, like dwarves were peaceful beings and preferred, when given the choice, to stay on the defensive rather than the offensive.

"Of course we can." Sharpclaw said, grinning toothily as he took out yet another vial, this one with a translucent pink liquid in it. "Pluck a hair from your head and drop it in if you please?" Sharpclaw said to Hadraniel. "O-okay." Hadraniel said shyly as he plucked one from the front of his head, wincing slightly as he does so before dropping it into the vial. Sharpclaw then dipped a feather into the vial and lifted it over a blank scroll. Moving his hand away from the feather, it stood upright for a moment before it began writing earnestly.

_Hadraniel Gryffindor born Harry James Potter  
>Half Vampire (Magic)<br>Companion of Godric Gryffindor  
>Family:<br>Charlus Nikolas Potter (Grandfather)-Deceased  
>Dorea Druella Black (Grandmother)-Deceased<br>James Charlus Potter (Father)-Alive  
>Lily Jasmine Evans (Mother)-Alive<br>Alphonse Sylvan Potter (Brother)-Alive  
>Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)-Alive<em>

_Heir to the ancient and most noble house of Black_

Hadraniel and Godric both stared at the scroll for a second longer before Hadraniel shifted closer to Godric, putting his arms around his torso and buried his face into his robes as though trying to avoid seeing what he had seen. An occasional sniffle echoed through the quiet room. "Well…that was quite unexpected." Godric murmured as he carded his hand through Hadraniel's hair and caressed his back comfortingly, his thumb drawing patterns on it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Godric and Hadraniel exited the back, Godric had requested for a money pouch attached to his vault instead of just going into the vault to get the money in order to save time, he had also arranged a falcon post between Sharpclaw and him, officially hiring the goblin to be his vault manager and changing their last name to that of Synclair, a distant descendant of the Gryffindor line which branched out and died off, a pureblood line though, of course at the head was Godric's blood adopted son, long dead by now though. The only difference between now and then was that Hadraniel, instead of bouncing excitedly when he had entered, he walked dejectedly beside Godric and had not yet spoken a word.<p>

As soon as they were out of the bank, Godric brought the silent Hadraniel to a nearby café and ordered a large sundae for the child. "Speak to me, little one. You're worrying me." Godric murmured as he held Hadraniel's head to his chest.

"…They didn't want me did they?" Hadraniel replied, his voice barely above a whisper as his eyes started to tear up. "N-nobody wants a freak." He continued before Godric silence him with a finger to his mouth.

"You are not a freak, little one, beloved. You are loved by many do not doubt that. And I do not think that magical parents would leave a child behind, maybe something kept them away from you?" He tried to reassure the child as he wiped away his tears with the tip of his fingers. "Don't cry, you know what that does to me." Godric whispered.

Hadraniel sniffled as he moved in to cling to Godric again. "T-they did not come, Godric…b-but you did, my a-angel, I d-don't need them. I don't want them!" He exclaimed hatefully even as he tried his best to hold back his tears, but that was a losing battle.

* * *

><p>"<span>Hello! Don't cry little boy! Here! Have a flower!"<span> a little girl voice sounded from beside Hadraniel as he turned slightly to look at the girl with his puffy red eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Fleur! Don't go pestering other people!" A woman's voice shouted as she walked up behind the girl. The woman was beautiful in her own rights, with long blonde hair, dressed in a dark blue unicorn hair robe. The little girl dressed almost identically to her mother, although with her hair tied up high on her head, in her hands she held a singing daisy. "I am very sorry for my daughter's interruption. I hope we have not disturbed your meal?"  The woman said in apology as Godric shook his head "It is quite alright. I am Godric Synclair and this is Hadraniel Synclair. Would you like to join us?" 

"Apolline Delacour and this is my daughter, Fleur Delacour. And we would not wish to be a bother." Apolline said even as Fleur chirped out a greeting to Godric and Hadraniel, leading the shy boy to reply "H-hello and thank you." He said shyly as he took the daisy, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and giggling weakly as it sung to him.

"Oh no, it is no bother, besides, Hadraniel would like to have company his own age." Godric replied while smiling. He had scented Veela on both the mother and the daughter and it is quite obvious that the mother was at least half a Veela. He was sure she could roughly scent the trademark scent of vampire on him but both were too polite to mention their findings to each other. Apolline nodded gracefully as she and her daughter slid into the seat in front of Godric and Hadraniel.

* * *

><p>An hour passed with some polite talks between Godric and Apolline while Hadraniel and Fleur both entertained themselves. Soon however, both parties had to part, Apolline and Fleur to the robe shop while Godric and Hadraniel to the wandsmith, they had traded addresses though for falcon post.<p>

Godric and Hadraniel walked down the busy street of Sunlit Square, whose middle contained a large crystal ball which shown various things from the night sky to fairies dancing in a meadow. They headed east from the café towards a small shop with just a logo of a wand over a cauldron carved into the wood on the top of the shop.

The door creaked open as Godric and Hadraniel entered the shop, the interior was filled with jars and bottles of various items, shelves after shelves of them, from the eye of newt to strands of unicorn hair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A tinkling voice appeared from behind a shelf as a petite woman stepped out of it. She wore a light purple robe and stepped lightly for a woman her age. Her voice though, clued Godric in of possible faerie ancestry.

"I'm getting a wand!" Hadraniel giggled shyly, while hiding partially behind Godric's robe.

"Aren't you the cutest? Come'ere child and we'll be finding you one alright?" The lady beckoned as Hadraniel stepped forward, Godric's hand upon his shoulder for reassurance. After the Gringotts incident, Hadraniel had withdrew back into his shy persona, and Godric assumed angrily, that it would take quite awhile before he returned back to normal. He had some digging to do, after-all, Hadraniel had not cried since _that _incident with the fellowship of the sun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hadraniel was beckoned to put his hands upon a rather large rounded crystal which sat atop a stone table. It had glowed pink before a branch floated over to hover before Hadraniel, followed by a long pointy white object, a horn perhaps, and a small vial of, what seems to be, blood.<p>

After a minute of nothing else happening, Hadraniel was asked to remove his hands from the ball as the levitating objects floated slowly down to the table below them. "The wood of a cedar tree taken from the top of the Himalayas a long time ago." The wandmaker said as she pointed to the branch. She reached over and held the long white horn gently. "This is the horn of a unicorn, willingly given of course. And that, the blood of a vampire that particular vial had been passed down for many generations in my family. What my father would have given to see it being chosen." 

At that, Godric coughed lightly, interrupting the wandmaker, once getting her attention he said possessively "It would be best if you are able to use mine instead?" The wandmaker looked at him questioningly, before her lips split into a wide grin, a knowing look entered her eyes. "That would not be a problem." She said, handing over a small dagger.

"We shall be starting the process now, child, hold onto this." She handed the branch to Hadraniel who took it with both hands as she laid the horn above the branch and motioned for Godric to come over. "A drop of blood or two should do the trick." Godric nodded and slid the dagger across his index finger and dripped two drops of his blood on the horn. The light show that occurred after was almost blinding and when it receded, a light brown wand sat in Hadraniel's hand innocently.

"12 and a half inches, unicorn horn and vampire blood. It will do good in blood magic and necromancy." The wandmaker smiled as she gave Hadraniel a selection of dragonhide holster to pick from. Hadraniel chose a black holster as Godric paid the 8 Galleons that the wand and holster costs.

* * *

><p>With his new wand in its holster and the holster strapped to his belt, Hadraniel held onto Godric's hand again as they exited the store, moving onto the bookstore two shops away. They entered the store named '<em>The mind<em>' Where they strolled through the English language aisle "Little one, do you see any books that have caught your eye?" Godric asked as Hadraniel nodded and reached for a book titled _Blood magick 101._

Godric nodded as he add it to the growing stack of books which floated in front of him. In the stack were the books _A Necromancer's Grimoire-The beginnings, So you think you know all about charms, Advanced potions making, Encyclopedia of magical races, Wards Vol. I, II and III, the essential defense against the dark art, curses, hexes and rituals. _Godric had previously flipped though the book _Hogwarts a history _and was appalled by the number of classes that the current headmaster had taken down.

Gone were the mandatory dueling class for fourth year and up, the electives blood magic, necromancy, politics, elemental magic and wardings for those tested and were found talented in those areas were taken off as well. So were Magical studies for muggleborns which was compulsory to ease them into an unfamiliar world was gone as well. To say that Godric was raging in his mind, is putting it lightly.

After paying for their purchase, which costs a total of 100 Galleons and 20 sickles, they had the clerk shrink their package down and left to the next store, an apothecary which Godric merely purchased a trunk that had all the standard ingredients along with a catalogue for falcon order.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was <em>Magical Menagerie-Sunlit square branch. <em>Hadraniel smiled slightly wider as they entered the store, looking around, he heard talking as he followed the voices and found himself in the snake selection, while Godric went towards the falcon area, Hadraniel stopped short in front of the large shelf, filled with tanks of snakes.

"_Thisss is boring, and it isss sssso cramp!"  
>"Ssshut up! I'm trying to sssleep!"<br>"You sssshut up! When will that damn woman come and give ussss our micccce?"  
>"What are you sssstaring at?"<br>"Sssshusssh he knowsssss."_

The snakes soon kept quiet as they stared at the child before them. A large black snake perked up and moved its body to look as though it was sitting up by uncurling its top part and lifted its head and upper body up where previously, its body was curled into a ball.

"_Hello."_ It spoke as Hadraniel looked on in surprised as he replied "_H-hello." _Soon, all the snakes started hissing "_He speaks!"_ before they all started talking over each other and were soon silenced by the black snake again "_I ssssaid SSSSSHUT UP!"_

"_Sssso, what bringsssss a ssssspeaker here?"_ It hissed at Hadraniel.

"_I wasss looking for a companion. Are you interested?" _Hadraniel giggled. The black snake was funny when he shouted.

"_It would be an honor to be a companion to a ssssspeaker."_ The snake replied as it bowed.

Godric approached Hadraniel with a cage containing a peregrine falcon and waited patiently as Hadraniel had his conversation with the snakes, this was not the first time that happened, a day ago, a snake entered their house, apparently, hidden in the bushes that they bought for decorations. Hadraniel had hissed at it, shocking both the snake and Godric. Of course, soon Godric warmed up to that fact, after all, one of his close friends was a parseltongue as well. He had spent the next few hours teaching Hadraniel about parseltongues and general magic.

"have you found one yet?" He asked, knowing that Hadraniel most probably would get a snake seeing as he actually did understand them. "Yes! This one!" Hadraniel exclaimed, pointing at the black snake. The tag on the tank said "Shadow mamba, male, size varies, danger level: extremely high, venomous."

Godric stared down at the snake threatening him with his eyes, 'If you ever hurt him I will turn you into a snake skinned leather belt'. At least the snake made his little one happy again, he thought as he turned to fetch a clerk who immediately tried to persuade them that a venomous snake is not fit to be a pet to a child, all her warnings however, were ignored along with her suggestion of purchasing a tank "No friend of mine will live in such a cramp place!" Hadraniel said while trying to glare a hole into the lady, knowing full well what it had felt like.

Hadraniel had opened the top of the tank and reached into it while the salesgirl talked to Godric, and taken out the mamba causing said girl, to almost faint when she had noticed the child holding onto the venomous snake.

* * *

><p>"What is his name?" Godric asked while looking down at Hadraniel as they left the store with a peregrine falcon, a box of mice and the snake, who had shrunk and was currently wrapped around Hadraniel's neck and falling asleep at the warmth it had provided him with. "I'll name him Emrys. <em><span>Issss that alright Emrysss?<span>_" Hadraniel told Godric and looked down at the snake who nodded sleepily, causing the top part of Hadraniel's robe to bob as well.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So...what do you think? I'm probably not going to bash on his family though if that's what you guys are thinking about. On a sadder note, school starts on the 16th April for me, and my orientation's 12th and 13th which means, it'll be cutting into my time again. -sighs- I've written this with the intentions of it being a one-shot but it grew and I probably should have worked on an outline (I will soon I hope!)**

**Anyway I would like to thank these people for their reviews: **

**Hazel moonlight, Silvermane1, gaarasgrl19, ToonyTwilight, Firehedgehog, when spells go wrong, Lily Halloween, flamenin, skydreamer22, tamzingrace, KyuubiChild717, kjgeer, xDarklightx, pikachumomma, candinaru25, NewBlueTrue, 107602, AJTREY, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, RogueNya, Janelly Slytherin, HeidiFox, Lusiek, NoturHeroNeMore, TheDevilInDisguise, lillybean queen of the I ocean, Firerosemon, Mistress Rose Angeline, Elfin69, The View From Up Here, Jade Starfire, racheal1987, Jooheika, Venus914, beyond black**

**so please review if you can, it brings me joy and inspiration!**


	8. Past, Present and Future

**Little Angel**

**Chapter 8**

**A/n: I know I'm really really late! So sorry for that! XoX (Whoever knew school was this tough! Just the first week too!)**

****Votings:****

****Hogwarts-16  
>Durmstrang-2<br>Beauxbaton-19  
>Salem-14<br>Homeschooled(?)-2****

**When Hadraniel goes to school, I'll state this story as complete and start a sequel but I'll post an A/N when that happens! Now I really have no fragging time at all so I really couldn't keep up with the once a week schedule that I thought I could do previously. OTL Damn life, why you do this to me!**

**And as usual, any errors are made by me, this story is still un-betaed and I had barely the time to read though all my reviews yet so if I didn't reply till now, I apologize again!**

**Word count: 2,662**

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

Godric leaned back against the headboard as he signs off on the parchments that he would send to request for a few tutors for Hadraniel as well as the ones to Gringotts. Among those whom were recommended to him, a few stood out among the others. One Remus Lupin, he tutored quite a few of Magical Britain's elites in transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and charms. Although he was blacklisted when his conditions as a werewolf were exposed. '_Sadly the prejudice against magical races were high there as opposed to Bulgaria and France.'_ Godric scoffed mentally. It worked to his favour though, he doubt such a once highly sought after tutor would be available at this time seeing as it is quite late into the year at the moment.

Godric, himself, could teach blood magic and tutor Hadraniel in basic necromancy. However, finding a master necromancer would be very difficult seeing as most do not make it to that level, rumour has it that a sacrifice would be needed to successfully reach mastery, most whom attempt the trial, fail and ended up as dementors, losing their soul and magic to the tempting grasp that necromancy had although he supposed, Hadraniel being a halfling would work in his favour.

Along with Remus Lupin, Godric had requested one Regulus Black for warding, dark arts and potions. Hadraniel required a balanced education which Godric had to sadly admit, Hogwarts does not have. Godric's eyes shifted to the small form, curled up against him and he smiled softly as he spotted Hadraniel's look of concentration. Hadraniel has developed into quite a bookworm, having already gone through _Wards Vol. I _and was currently reading _A Necromancer's Grimoire-The beginnings_. He was sure the little one would complete reading that in a day or two, looking at the pace that he is going.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric's Hallow-Potter Mansion-July 31<strong>

"Daaaaad! Look!" A young child screamed as he presented a small glittering golden ball to the man whom was stroking the top of his wife's head as she held on tightly to a photo frame. "You've caught the snitch, Al? That's great now scurry off to show it to you godfather!" The man replied with false enthusiasm, if it were any other day, he would most probably run off with his son to go play quidditch in the field but today…

"J-James…I still d-don't think h-he's dead." The woman said, sniffling as she peered into the picture. In it was a fairly young couple, the man, with a mop of messy black hair atop his head had his arms around the red-headed woman in front of him. In her arms were two little bundles. Babies. The young couple smiled up from the picture and quickly looked down to the children, still smiling.

"Shhh Lily, he's been missing for almost nine years now, and Dumbledore did say that all that was left was a pile of dust, even his cradle had been incinerated." James murmured softly to his wife as he rocked her back and forth.

"H-he's alive! I k-know it!" Lily replied angrily. Deep within herself, she knew that her other son was not dead. He could not be, her magic told her.

"It's alright, I know it's hard especially on this day…" James whispered although deep down, he still held onto the hopes that his youngest son was still alive somewhere, even though the chance of it was slim to none.

* * *

><p><strong>8 years ago-Hogwarts-headmaster office<strong>

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL MY SONS BE IN ANY MERLIN DAMNED PROPHESY!" Lily's voice screeched as James winced slightly. Dumbledore however, sat with twinkling eyes behind his table as he waited for Lily to calm down.

"Lily, they might be the saviour of the magical world! It is for the greater good tha-" Dumbledore tried to persuade and was promptly cut off.

"We all KNOW that MOST prophesies DO NOT come true! YOU will not be dragging MY precious SONS into a WAR that they are NOT a PART OF!" Lily fumed as she cradled her two precious bundles to her chest. "This conversation is over!" Lily declared as she stomped over to the fireplace with James hot on her heels, trying to calm his raging wife.

* * *

><p><strong>9 years ago-same location<strong>

"…and remember! Harry hates the yellow ducky and he has to sleep with his stuffed toy! He barely ever cries so you have to check up on him every so often and…"

"Alright that's enough, Lily, I'm sure Peter and Roxanne could handle it! They did babysat both of them before!" James chuckled as he led his wife towards the fireplace as she cradled Alphonse in her arms.

* * *

><p>Alphonse was a sickly child, magical twins often feed off each other along with feeding off their mother's magic. The medi-wizard did say that one twin may be born slightly smaller than the other due to the other 'eating' more magic. Although both would most likely stabilised in growth at age three and the sickly twin will regain his or her health to match the other in the two years after they were born.<p>

Twin-bonds were common in magical twins as well, although there are cases where one twin 'eats' the other while in the womb, usually causing the weaker twin to die off although that was very rare. Fortunately, the Potter twins were just like any other twin births, as it is, Alphonse had gotten the shorter end of the stick and often fall ill, especially now.

* * *

><p>James and Lily threw in the floo powder and spoke firmly "Saint Mungo's!" and flooed over to St. Mungo's for Alphonse's check-up. He had developed a slight fever the day before and Lily wanted to be sure it was not going to develop into dragon pox.<p>

"It's just you and me now Harry!" Peter said as he blew a raspberry at Harry who squealed and clapped his hands. Soon, Peter was busy entertaining Harry by conjuring magical bubbles in the air and Harry tried popping them, as soon as one pops, glitter falls out of it to Harry's amusement.

"Don't get him too riled up Peter! We'll never be able to get him to sleep then!" Roxanne chastised from behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh don't be such a spoiled spot, Roxanne! Who's going to be the next little marauder Harry? You are! Yes you are!" Peter cooed as he tickled the laughing baby as he gave a deep chuckle as well. Who knew babies were so fun? He sure didn't until he started babysitting the two 'spawns' as Sirius named them.

"Shat!" Harry squealed as he clapped his hands, staring up at Peter with his big green eyes.

"Oh no, Harry, don't say that!" Peter replied as he carried the child towards Roxanne who was silently laughing. A few weeks ago, Sirius had accidentally hit his big toe against a table and promptly screamed "SHIT!" while Harry and Alphonse were in close vicinity. Unfortunately for him, Harry's and Alphonse's first words had been "Papa!" followed by "Shat!" Needless to say, Lily was not amused even as James had laughed the hardest and had even fallen over the couch when that happened.

* * *

><p>As Peter approach Roxanne, they felt the proximity wards fall one by one. "Roxanne! He's coming! Take Harry and run!" Peter shouted as he passed a wide eyed Harry to Roxanne as she cradled him and in her panic, she ran up the stairs. Once his hands were freed, he whipped out his wand and faced the door.<p>

The door busted open as though strong winds had blew them from the outside, a cloaked figure entered, a pale hand gripping a wand. "Step aside Pettigrew." The figure hissed as Peter stood his grounds "Never! _**Reducto**_" He spat as he shot a spell towards the cloaked figure who merely flicked his wand as the spell bounced off a shield into the wall. Soon, bright lights flashed in the living room as spells were exchanged, some darker than others. "_**Reducto, confringo, avis, bombarda, protego, sectumsempra!" **_However, unfortunately for Peter, a quietly muttered curse had sent him sailing into the air and crashing into the nearby wall beside the couch, causing him to slump into a defeated heap, unconscious with many lacerations on his person.

The cloaked figure proceeded up the stairs towards the nursery, the door creaked open and before him was a cowering woman, who stands in front of a cot. The child in it standing in his cot, staring at the figure with wide eyes.

The child watched as the woman was flung away from in front of him by a spell, she hit the wall and slid down, leaving a trail of blood behind her. "_**Avada Kedavra**_" The figure intoned as a bright green light hurled towards the child. As it reached his forehead however, a shroud of dark cackling mist appeared from thin air and surround the beam of light into an almost round black cloud and from within the cloud, it was shot back at the figure at twice the speed, hitting the cloaked figure directly at where the heart should be.

The hooded figure fell backwards as his hood fell away from his head. As he hit the floor with a crunch, he was revealed to be one Quirinus Quirrell and slowly the body dissolved into ashes. Harry slowly brought his fist up towards his eye, rubbing it slightly he murmured "Gowii…" as he laid down and fell asleep due to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Not five minutes later, a bearded man stepped in and picked the child up, making sure not to wake the child he murmured, <em><strong>incendio <strong>_as he pointed towards the cot and apparated away.

Soon, all three Potters as well as Sirius and Remus arrived on scene, James who cradled Alphonse in his arms as Lily rushed into the house, searching for her youngest son while Sirius and Remus ran over towards Peter to check up on him. He was alive although barely as Sirius apparated with the injured man to St. Mungo while Remus soon found Roxanne, or rather, the body of Roxanne along with Lily, on her knees where a cot was supposed to be, letting out a heart-wrenching cry as she grasp at the ashes. "HARRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present<strong>

"Mommy…Mommy…MOMMY!" A child voice cried as Lily was jerked out of her thoughts, she quickly wiped her tears away with her right hand as she looked towards her son. "Yes Alphonse?" She whispered, her voice cracking from the strain of her holding her sobs in.

"I've dreamt again…" Alphonse whispered as he clenched a snitch in one palm and in the other, a battered wolf plushie. Moony.

A few years ago, Alphonse had let it slipped that he had strange dreams, of evil men and horse like women, soon though, it was often of a young man by the name of Godric. James had waved it off to the amount of stories that he had read to Alphonse during his bedtime. Most of which were stories of the four founders of Hogwarts. Although Lily wasn't so sure. One could call it a woman's intuition.

"What is it about now dear?" Lily whispered as James held her close, waving at the child to join them for a cuddle which Alphonse gladly did.

"Was it him fighting a big giant snake?" James asked hopefully and faked disappointment when Alphonse shook his head.

"Godric brought me shopping…and there was a goblin his name was…..S-Sharpclaw I think…Mommy?" Alphonse whispered as he pressed his cheeks against his mother's chest.

"Yes dear?"

"Who is Hadraniel?" He whispered as Lily looked at James in confusion.

"We don't know, Alphonse, it's your dream, would you tell us?" James asked softly.

"Mmmm…In my dream I looked at a mirror and I saw me…with longer hair and Godric called me Hadraniel…do I got another name?" Alphonse whispered as Lily and James looked at each other again. "No, son…well, enough about dreams alright? Why not let's go find your uncle Siri and Remy and go open your presents?" James replied nervously as he took his son by the hand and led him out of the room, while sharing a look with his wife.

"Okay!" Alphonse giggled and followed his father towards the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at France<strong>

Hadraniel placed a bookmark into his book as he closed it and laid it off to the side, turning slightly, his hair partly momentarily to reveal a band-aid across his neck. Hadraniel proceeded to snuggled into Godric's side, rubbing his cheek over his shirt, much like a kitten. "Godric…" Hadraniel mewed.

Godric looked at the cute image Hadraniel made and wrapped his arms around him. "Hmm?" He whispered as Hadraniel cuddled even closer. Ever since he had found out that he had family, Hadraniel had been 'asking' for more cuddles and touches than usual, needing more reassurance. Godric could understand that and had no qualms cuddling with Hadraniel more frequently; also, Hadraniel must be exhausted seeing as he did feed off the child a few minutes before.

"When will I have to go to school?" Hadraniel asked half-heartedly.

"When we decide which one you'd like to go to, little one. You would not be leaving me anytime soon." Godric replied possessively.

Hadraniel merely smiled up at Godric sleepily, "I don't ever wanna leave you." He replied before snuggling back against Godric's side and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shadow, the peregrine falcon was off with two rolled up parchments tied to his talons. He would be back in a day or two. Emrys on the other hand was off in the garden nearby to hunt for food, preferring to hone his hunting skills rather than getting food handed to him like a hatchling.<p>

'_12.20 P.M…Eric should be arriving soon.' _Godric thought to himself as he stoked the top of Hadraniel's head and pecked his forehead. "Sweet dreams little one." He murmured before he reached over to pluck a book up from the top of the bedside table titled 'blood brothers: vol. 1' it was an interesting book written by a British wizard. The facts about vampires in the book were severely inaccurate and no doubt the vampire named 'Sanguini' if that is actually his name, was playing with the wizard by feeding him inaccurate information.

Godric sat there reading that particular book for the next fifteen minutes, occasionally chuckling softly to himself and peering down at the slumbering Hadraniel, making sure that he is still sleeping peacefully. The next five minutes were spent staring at Hadraniel, Godric thought of the future that would come for them.

* * *

><p>Two knocks on the door roused him from his thoughts. Godric looked up as the doors were opened, letting in his progeny. "Godric, it has been a long time." Eric drawled while smiling brightly before looking curiously at the sleeping child.<p>

"We've just met not a month ago, Eric." Godric replied, smiling slightly. "Hadraniel's just having his nap." Godric continued after trailing his progeny's gaze, his hand brushing Hadraniel's hair away from his neck, revealing the band-aid.

Eric's eyes showed realisation as he replied "of course." After saying that, he looked around as though looking to make sure that there was no eavesdropper around before continuing "Russell Edgington had expressed his _interest _in the young child that has been seen close to you, needless to say, he means little Hadraniel. He said he was merely curious as to why you keep a human child close to you. Of course he doesn't know that…" Eric continued, nodding at the slumbering child.

Godric's eyes flashed briefly as his hand paused in his stroking of Hadraniel's head. "His has no need for being _interested _in him. Eric, see that his curiosity merely remains at that. I would be most upset if he decides to…say…_take him away_ from me in some sort of power play." Godric hissed the ending, his fangs popped out as well to emphasize his anger.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank the following reviewers: AJTREY, RogueNya, Heretogetthestory, history, nette0602, TheDevilInDisguise, flamenin, neko-in-tears, sorrena, xDarklightx, ToonyTwilight, serryblack1, Ventus Princeps, xoxh3l3nxox, Shade of midnight, pikachumomma, HeidiFox, countess cullen, Firehedgehog, lillybean queen of the i ocean, Firerosemon, Silvermane1, KyuubiChild717, 107602, Celestialuna, KuKu for CoCo Puff, The View From Up Here, Janelly Slytherin, Elfin69, exaigon, cherryblossoms1987, brokenangelwings16, CordeliaFaith, Antheiela, Mangagirl64**

**And as always, I do so love reviews and such so feel free to give me one if you have the time. I especially love long ones so if you ramble on and on, don't go back to summarize everything and such cause...long reviews are the 3. Also, if you've spotted any mistakes, feel free to tell me and I shall correct them asap!**

**~XIV**


	9. Additional SStory: Temple of Innocence

**Hey dear readers!  
>I'm still alive and kicking! (Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you ask) But I'm here to bring you good news and bad news.<br>Well, which do you want to hear first? The good? Okay!  
>This isn't an author's note chapter! Yahoo!<br>The bad news?  
>This isn't the next installment….but nonetheless; I do hope you like this short story while I try to resuscitate my plot bunnies….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! READ THIS!<strong>

FAQ:

1. Weren't the Potters declared dead?

Ans: Well, yes they were, by the daily prophet. (You really would trust that newspaper?) Also, if I'm not wrong, when one is under witness protection, they would be given new identities and such, so under that, Dumbledore had sent the Potters to another country with different identities to a safe house after Harry's supposed death. (Telling them that Harry died and they had the least amount of chance to ever see their oldest child again) while he would be free to shape Harry into whatever he wanted to…until his disappearance.

Note: No, I will not bash Dumbledore, as someone say everyone makes mistakes, but when someone as powerful and influential as Dumbledore makes one, it is disastrous, after all, he is an old man.

2. Do I have my stories in other websites?

Ans: No, I do not as of now, if you have seen my stories posted elsewhere before, likely it isn't me and I'd be happy if you mentioned where you've seen them? (I want to post them up elsewhere but...suggestions anyone?)

3. Why have you not update in such a long time?

Ans: Real life is a bitch, that's why.

***This may be taken as a scene that happened in the LA verse if you wish!**

**This is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own! (I need a beta so anyone interested?)**

* * *

><p>"15….16…..17….18….19….20!" Hadraniel shouted the last number as he spun quickly on his heels and darted out of his bedroom in search of his playmate. His eyes shifted from room to room as he quickly decided which to start with first, his little feet pattering against the floor as his little head peeked into a room, looking around and finding no possible hiding spots big enough for his quarry, he proceed on with the next room, clutching Godwick in one hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and Hadraniel could be found looking through rooms, peeking under the empty beds and checking the curtains, wardrobe and bathroom. His face scrunched up, half in irritation that he could not yet find his playmate and half in concentration.<p>

His shoulders sagged dejectedly as he dragged his feet through a long deserted hallway, if it went on like this, he'll never find his Godric! Pouting, he was just about to give up and proceed to the dining hall where he knew a glass of warm milk and some cookies would be waiting for him when he heard a loud sound coming from a room near him. Perking up suddenly, 'Maybe it's Godric!' He thought excitedly as he strained his ears to find the source of that noise.

"Thump!"

'There it was, that sound! Godric would not escape me again!' Hadraniel thought determinedly as he reached up to the ornate door handle and pushed it open.

* * *

><p>"Bill! We can't have sex here!" Sookie screamed as she was pushed up against the wall again by Bill, although a moan escaped her as he nibbled on her neck, a hand holding both hers up above her head as the other slid up her thigh and under her night dress.<p>

Hadraniel watched curiously, wandering what on earth were the adults doing before he realized that Bill would probably know where Godric was. Although he did not want to cheat by asking, nibbling his bottom lip in thought, he convinced himself that it wasn't cheating, it was gathering information. Determinedly he opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Bill! Where's Godric?" A childish voice broke the lustful haze between the couple as they turn towards the voice, Sookie's eyes widened, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights and blushed deeply. Bill on the other hand, moved away from her as though he was holding silver and coughed lightly. "Oh! Hadraniel…I have not seen Godric in a while." He said and if vampires could blush he would have been all red.<p>

"Oh….okay….and what is sex?" Hadraniel asked innocently, his head cocked to the left slightly.

"Um w-well….you should ask Isabel that question." Bill replied spluttering.

"Okay!" Hadraniel chirped although slightly put out that Bill didn't tell him where Godric was nor did he answer his next question. Soon, he was on a new quest to find Godric's other childe.

* * *

><p>Isabel and Eric were pouring over stacks and stacks of books about magic and its laws while Hugo and Pam had the boring task of locating those books in Godric's vast library, when the sound of pattering feet came to their attention. They looked up from their respective books, Pam and Hugo from behind the stack that they were carrying, as Hadraniel peeked out from behind a shelf and squealed when he finally found not only Isabel, but Eric, Hugo and Pam.<p>

"Isabel! Eric! Hugo! Pam! I have a question!" Hadraniel asked excitedly.

"What is it young one?" Eric answered as he pushed his book aside slightly and gestured his sire's beloved towards them.

"Well…" Hadraniel started as he bounced towards them. "What is sex?"

"Ow!" Hugo howled after he dropped his stack of books on his toe, hopping around on one foot. When Pam almost dropped her stack as well if not for her superior reflexes. Isabel's hand froze on top of her book as Eric almost choked on air.

"Well….it is when a man and a woman…or a woman and a woman….or a man and a man love each other very much, they do a special hug with each other." Eric replied, there was no way he will explain sex to a child, much less his sire's beloved lest he incur Godric's wrath.

"But I love Godric and you and Isabel and Hugo and…" Hadraniel continued to state the rest of the vampires and human lovers in Godric's nest. "and I hug everyone…is that sex?" Hadraniel questioned.

Everyone's eyes widened and they thought basically the same thing 'Mercy help the one who touched Hadraniel inappropriately for Godric would show none to that poor soul.' "Well no….it only happens when you love someone whole-heartedly." Isabel tried to explain, upon seeing Hadraniel's lost look, she continued, "…well, you could always ask Stan?"

"Oh…..okay…." Dejectedly, Hadraniel shuffled off as the occupants in the library breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"…Ask Isabel..as Stan…why wouldn't anyone answer me?" Hadraniel grumbled to Godwick as he trudged down the stairs, towards the living room where Stan is seated next to a glass of blood wine.<p>

"Stan…" Hadraniel whined.

Stan turned his head towards the little one, watching as Hadraniel struggled to climb up the couch and finally sat beside him.

"What is sex?"

If Stan was drinking, he would have spat the contents out into the air, gulping he asked, "What did you just say?"

"What is sex?" Hadraniel repeated in frustration.

"W-Well…"

"Eric say it's a special hug and Isabel told me to ask you." Hadraniel interrupted.

"It happens when…..well…..when you are in bed with your love and…it's like exercising!" Stan's eyes shifted to make sure that Godric is not nearby when Hadraniel asked his question.

"Oh…so how do you exercise in bed? Is it like sleeping?" Hadraniel asked.

"Well…You know Hadraniel, I am feeling quite tired and I'll be off to sleep now." Stan chuckled awkwardly as he all but ran in the direction of his room. The clock read 4 A.M.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

The nest was gathered in the living room as they often did once a week to bond again with each other. Godric sat on the couch right in the middle of the crowd as Hadraniel lay on his lap, playing with the sleeve of Godric's white shirt. Suddenly, Hadraniel perked up as though he remembered something. "..Godric! What is sex?" His high voice echoed in the suddenly quiet room, and then the tearing of cloth could be heard as Godric's blunt nails tore the cloth off the handle of the couch. "Beloved, where did you learn such a word?" His eyes twitched in annoyance as Hadraniel begun retelling his adventures the day before.

Let it be known that from that day on, no one mentioned anything that may taint the innocence of Hadraniel for the nest learnt that Godric is a strict guardian and worshipper of Hadraniel's temple of innocence.

On the other hand, Hadraniel learnt that sex meant lots of cuddling and hugs from Godric and no one else although that world is bad and he should not use it. Well…he cuddled and hugged Godwick too although he did catch Godric once glaring at his favorite bat plushie when he mentioned it to Godric.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you have the time to spare! I would really appreciate it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank the following: <strong>

**Sagenwarrior, Dracoman, Silver-Moon-Light94, Aurora Leon DeLuna, Nemi Jade, Help does wonders, sujulove, SecretsOfaFanGirl, Kage 5243, IchigoPudding, Girlwholiketosmile, Priestess of Silvanus, SanctumSyte, DuShuZhi, JadeObsession, 107602, Celestialuna, Shenmi Meiren, curious to a fault, exaigon, Elfin69, lillybean queen of the i ocean, Janelly Slytherin, Firehedgehog, Silvermane1, pikachumomma, THE VOLTURI RULE, xDarklightx, nette0602, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, TheDevilInDisguise, Tamzingrace, RogueNya, ToonyTwilight, Basia Orci, AJTREY**

**To all of you great people, I apologize for not replying to your reviews personally as some were not emailed to me and I didn't have the time to personalize each one. To LeoButler: I owe you a prize fic, I'll try to get it done soon! Q~Q**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note!**

Sorry for the long wait! But you'll just have to wait a little bit longer!

I'll take this down as soon as I update but I'm bringing good news..probably  
>My examinations are ending in 4 days so expect an update soon!<br>(I'm posting this to give myself motivation)

Also,  
>I do not yet have a beta so...volunteers? Please? I'll give cookies! .w. (I know for a fact that there's a lot of errors in my grammar and such..)<p>

Alright...

XIV out~

UPDATE: 29/8/12  
>I've found a beta: Black-cat164<br>She'll be reviewing the previous chapters so...I'll possibly be updating them again once they're done :D  
>Note: I'm not going to be posting the same story rewritten so you just might have to...re-read them again if you want to! :3<p> 


	11. IMPT please read

Hello dear readers,

It has been a long time since I've updated any of my stories and I've decided to sadly, discontinue one or two due to lack of inspiration and also a lack of a beta to help me out. _

There are a few which I wish to rewrite as they have been written a long time ago and I've matured slightly so I shall try to improve on them.

Here's the list of my stories and which would be discontinued/rewritten.

Dark at heart (discontinued)

Little angel (to be rewritten)

The first vampire (to be rewritten)

On another note, I'm still looking for a beta for my stories to make them better and to get myself to have the motivation to update more frequently. If you're interested, do drop me a pm or email me at forevalurves .sg (I don't get notifications of pm sometimes...)

Thanks for staying with me through this journey and hope to hear from you all again.

XIV


End file.
